Harry Potter and the Order of the Gray Mages
by milkman6478
Summary: Harry Potter is thrown into a life or death struggle, nothing new. He does what he must, and could be in deep trouble.Enter Alastor Moody and the Scottish Auror Service to the rescue. Rated M for language.violence,and minor sexual content,H/HR SB/LE DD OO
1. So it Begins

I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, themes, or material from the Harry Potter series of books. I make no money from this work, it is a hobby.

A/N This is my first chapter of my first story, I have been bouncing arround alot trying to find a story line I liked and wanted to write. This is an A/U sixth year Fic.

* * *

Harry Potter was not your normal fifteen year old boy, for starters he hated summer holidays more then anything else in the world, and then there was the fact that this summer he had done nothing but study. For hours everyday he read books that he shouldn't have about things he shouldn't know. He had been home a week His godfather had sent him a package of books with a simple note attached.

_Now that the fiasco at the Ministry is over and done with I thought you should read up on dueling, I have been released, good old Lucious Malfoy spilled his guts, and I am once again a free man. I know what you tried to do to Bellatrix when you thought I had died, but alas I am alive and you need to learn how to duel properly, I will have no son of mine, not fighting to the best of your abilities. That's right I adopted you, I want you to kill that bitch the next time you see her, she is a disgrace to the family so read up and I will see you soon._

_Love Sirius_

It was the best day of his life when Harry had found out that his godfather was not dead. It turns out that the veil he had fallen through required an incantation to kill, it was a safety function, so Sirius was alive and it was only a matter of time before he would be leaving Privet Drive for what he could only hope was forever. Harry went down for breakfast that morning not knowing what this day would bring him. Harry as always had to fix his own breakfast, but only from what was left after the others ate. He was sitting at the table when he heard a loud eerie voice from outside, "HARRY POTTER I HAVE FOUND YOU COME OUT MEET YOUR DEATH!" Petunia fainted Vernon fell over, and Dudley looked amused. Harry wiped his face with a napkin and calmly stood up, pulled his wand from his back pocket and walked outside. As soon as he walked out side, a bolt of green flew at him, Harry ducted out of the way, Voldemort and five Death Eaters were with him.

"Morning Tom, I am glad to see you brought your life partner with you, morning Wormtail, so nice to see you again," Harry said. One of the books Sirius had sent was a comprehensive guide to Dark Curses and how to use them, it was by Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius' several great grandfather. Harry pointed his wand at Wormtail, and with a sneer on his face uttered _Avada Kedevra_, putting all his anger and intent on killing the bastard behind it. The rat traitor was so surprised to see that spell come from a wand at him that he didn't react. The rat fell over dead. Bellatrix had been very wrong when she had said hate was the only trigger for the Unforgivables, in fact Anger worked just as well, you just had to focus on the intent more, and you had to will the curse to continue working for the Imperious and Cruciatus curses. Lord Voldemort laughed, never had anyone used an unforgivable on a follower in his presence before. "Bellatrix, I learned something since the last time, we met up," Harry said. _Crucio_ it hit so fast and so hard she didn't have time to react, she was on her back screaming from the pain. Lord Voldemort wasn't laughing anymore. Harry uttered _Avadan Kedevran _and a wide bolt of green magic flew from his wand killing the last four Lord Voldemort brought with him. "See Tom, your lap dog at Hogwarts is wrong I can learn some things," Harry taunted, _resistas apparation locatus maxima persona maxima_ Harry rattled off, and a huge golden apparation ward came into existence. "See Tom I haven't learned how to apparate yet, so how could it be fair for me to allow you that advantage."

Now there was nothing funny about this, Lestrange, Pettigrew, Narcissa Malfoy, Nott, and Yaxley dead, but not before a little torture, and a massive apparation ward blocking a quick escape. Lord Voldemort responded with his favorite spell, _Avada Kedevra_, Harry conjured a brick wall and stopped the spell, "Tut, tut Tom I would expect better from you, Harry responded with a barrage of spells, a dozen in all, two Crucio, a Scottish Killing curse, and nine other nasty lethal curses. A Crucio made it through. Lord Voldemort for the first time ever felt the pain of that curse, Harry held it on him for two minutes, before he let off. Voldemort rolled away and fired another Avada Kedevra, at Harry. Harry kept firing spells at Voldemort, but he began crawling to the border of the ward, in a last ditch attempt to pull out a victory he possessed Harry, Harry however was ready for it this time. Sirius had sent him a book on defending the mind, and mind magics. Harry had learned about Occlumency and had begun practicing, he also learned the proper way to defend against possession. Instead of fighting to remain outside the mind Harry entered his own mind, found Voldemort and willed a sword into existence.

What Harry didn't know but Lord Voldemort did know was that the curse that had failed to kill him as a baby had put a piece of Voldemort's soul in Harry. Harry helped keep him alive. Harry wielded his sword that looked a lot like the Sword of Gryffindor Harry attacked Voldemort, Voldemort pulled his own sword and fought back, they dueled sword against sword for ten minutes before Harry cut into his neck, there was a loud scream and Voldemort was expelled from Harry's body, but the duels has taken there toll on Harry, and Voldemort had been strengthened enough to run away. However, as he was leaving the apparation wards, ten men in red cloaks, and Albus Dumbledore arrived on the scene. Harry was portkeyed away by one man, while Dumbledore and a man Harry recognized as Allistor Moody cleaned up the scene, The last thing That Harry saw before he left was Dumbledore going into the house, and a red and gold griffin replacing the dark mark.

Harry found himself in a warm bed, and fell asleep almost immediately, it seemed like seconds but in reality Harry slept for fourteen hours, and when he finally woke up he was met be Albus Dumbledore and Allistor Moody, "Potter Scottish Aurors Service, aye or nay?" asked Moody

"Aye," responded Harry, the first book in the package from Sirius was a pamphlet about the SAS he knew he had just been recruited, he really didn't think he had a choice, after all he had used unforgivables, he needed protection from the British Ministry. Moody for his part pulled a mirror out of his pocket, "Jenkins, plant the signatures!" Moody growled.

"Don't worry lad, the ministry will believe that Voldemort used those curses, we left some questionable curses from your wand but few, you'll have no problem, Now who do ya want for a partner, we have a few options for ya lad. I've been planning on recruiting ya for years so the choices you have are, Tonks, Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, or Neville Longbottom." said Moody

"Better be Granger, Hermione has saved my life a few times, and she keeps me focused," said Harry.

"Aye I will be back, our healers say you can leave when ever your ready, best wait for me to get back though." said Moody.

"Thank you sir," said Harry.

"Good lad," replied Moody. Dumbledore waved his wand over Harry, mumbling in Latin, "Allistor wait, we need to hear the full story," said Albus.

"Yes, go on Harry tell us," said Moody.

"I was eating breakfast, I had to make the Dursleys breakfast first, and I got the scraps, they really do treat me like a house elf, but anyway I heard Voldemort call me out, so I stood and walked out side. They cast the killing curse at me, so I began talking with him, and then I made some rude comments, and returned a killing curse at Pettigrew. Then I shifted my attention at Lestrange, I Crucio'd her and then used Avadan Kedevran to kill the last four, finally it was just Voldemort and I, I put up an apparation ward, I held him under the Cruciatus Curse for two minutes, I let it up, but kept firing spells at him, finally he was crawling away, but he tried to possess me, I went into my mind, and attacked him with a sword, I won that battle, and then he limped off, he had gained some power though."

"Harry you had a piece of Voldemort's Soul in you, it was there as a baby, I just checked you, you killed it, fighting the possession. Now that, that is settled, I will leave you." said Albus

"Professor Moody, sir, I need some clothes, I only ever got hand me downs is there some place for me to get clothes here? By the way where am I?"

"Go to the P X, it's right across from this, you are in the base infirmary at the Scottish Auror Service, Northern Regional Headquarters, Isle of Drear, don't worry, the quintapeds have a sanctuary across the isle, and the St. George Detention Facility is in the middle of that sanctuary. The P X has Clothes, Books, Weapons, pretty much anything you would need, and they take Gringotts Drafts. When your done there, go to my office, it's in the Command Center, and I will be there after I talked to Granger about being your partner," said Moody.

"Harry I have your Gringotts Portfolio, I should have given it to you years ago, but I didn't want to risk the muggles getting their hands on it." said Albus.

Harry looked at his Portfolio he had ten million Galleons in his trust account, he decided to go do a little shopping. He went to the post exchange and found that the clothes were defiantly military in nature, Camo, Black, and Gray, were the main colors. He bought a dozen or so sets of pants and twenty tee shirts some sweat shirts, and sweat pants, he found Hogwarts logos in the back, so he added a bunch of Gryffindor stuff to his cart, He went through the books and bought quite a few, bought a new trunk, although he had discovered that his had been returned, he bought parchment, ink, and quills, he got a pair of Nike trainers that actually fit, dragon hide boots, a dragon hide vest, a dagger, finally when he had everything he put it in his new trunk and shrunk it down.

He went across the base to Professor Moody's office, he walked into to the command center. It reminded him of the Ministry of Magic that he had been to when he was on trial for underage magic. Memos zoomed around, people moved around, but he found that people walked on the sides of the corridors and left the middles open, he saw ten men in Red cloaks run down the middle of the corridor, going some where.

--

While Harry was shopping Dumbledore and Moody had a conversation, "The boy is perfect, now that he took care of his little problem, he knows two unforgivables, plenty of curses, and hexes, he has dueled for his life, all I need to teach him is transportation, some warding, healing, stealth, tracking, concealment, transfiguration, the SAS spells, and we'll round out his offensive and defensive training, oh and Potions, he is in that NEWT right? I can have him ready for the field in a month, it's June 22, by July 22, he'll have his badge and cloak, and be ready to go, I figure a day on SAS, two days on stealth, tracking, and concealing, a day on transportation, two days on warding, four days on healing fourteen days on transfiguration, four days for Offensive and Defensive and two days on Potions, He is already fit, 6-3 good size for an auror."

"He will be in NEWT Potions as long as he got an E in the subject, and if you think he can handle the training so be it." said Dumbledore

"I'm glad he chose Granger, The Weasleys have too much to learn, and Longbottom isn't powerful enough, and Tonks is too old. I really must be off now to talk to Granger.

--

Few wizards in the world can apparate silently, Allistor Moody is one of them, he walked up to the well appointed muggle house, and knocked on the door, A brunette girl about 5-11 came down the stairs and looked out the window in the front door, she pulled a wand, opened the door, and said, "Who are you?"

"Allistor Moody, Northern Regional Commander, Scottish Auror Service, I was your professor, but Barty Crouch Jr. impersonated me for a whole year, now I have a question for you, Scottish Auror Service, Aye or Nay?"

She didn't know why she did it, in fact she would never know why she did it, but she said, "Aye,"

"Good, pack be ready to leave in fifteen minutes, do you need to speak to your Parents?" asked Moody.

"Ah yes sir, that would be good," replied Hermione, she had not expected to go so soon.

She went into a study and began talking with her Mother, "Mom, remember me telling you about the Scottish Auror Service, they are a sort of special forces for the Wizarding world?"

"Yes dear, what about them?"

"I just got an offer to join them, I leave in fifteen minutes," replied Hermione

"What?!" Mrs. Granger went out into the foyer.

"She is still injured! How can you take her away?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"It's her choice ma'am, she accepted, she has fifteen minutes to pack, she will be gone at least a month, she will be in a remote location in Scotland, her partner is already there, and will begin training with her tomorrow," replied Moody.

"Who is this partner?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Can't say, someone she knows," replied Moody.

Hermione came downstairs with her trunk, "Bye mum, see you in a while."

Moody made a portkey, "30 days ma'am."

Moody and Hermione disappeared, they made it to the base in less then thirty seconds. "Professor Moody, where are we?"

"We recruit Granger are at the Scottish Auror Service, Northern Regional Headquarters, on the Isle of Drear," responded Moody.

"Isle of Drear, what about the quintapeds?" asked Hermione

"There is a sanctuary on the other side of the isle, the St. George Detention Facility is in the middle of that sanctuary," said Moody.

"We will go to my office, your partner should be there, I will give you uniforms, and the books you need, Training pays 1000 Galleons, uniforms, a dragon hide vest, dragon hide boots, spare wand, sword and staff. We pay one hundred Galleons a month, and fifty Galleons a day when you're here or on a mission, and you get bonuses when you complete missions. Your first mission will be under cover at Hogwarts, I will pay you 12,500 Galleons for the year, your Partner doesn't know this yet, because frankly he needed us to get out of a spot of trouble, whatever we give him is just gravy."

"Who is my partner?" asked Hermione

"Oh you'll find out, he requested you though," replied Moody.

At that point things began shooting through her mind, who would request her, Victor? He could get himself in trouble. Harry? What kind of trouble could Harry get into that would require entrance to the SAS? Ron? No way not enough of a man to get in that kind of trouble. Ginny? No way she wouldn't request Hermione. She was puzzled. She walked into the Office, No one was there. "Wait here, I'll go get him," said Moody.

Moody walked out, he noticed that Harry had changed out of the old ratty baggy clothes, he was now in camo cargo pants, with black dragon hide boots, and a navy blue SAS tee shirt. "Your partner is here, Potter, come with me," growled Moody.

Harry walked into the office. "Potter as I just told Granger, you will get 1000 Galleons for training, a spare wand, dragon hide vest, dragon hide boots, a sword, a staff if you can use it, you get 100 galleons a month and fifty galleons a day when on a mission or when you are on base, now I can't tell you everyone who works in the SAS, you are allowed to know that I work here, that your trainers work here, Remus Lupin has come back from his extended leave of absence he is now chief of intelligence, Sirius Black is now a member, but his mission will be similar to yours, he is going to accept a position at Hogwarts in order to provide security. You are going to work for security purposes at Hogwarts, you will report Mr. Black. You will paid 12500 Galleons for your mission, so Miss. Granger, I will arrange for 13500 Galleons to be placed in a vault at Gringotts, Mr. Potter I will place it in your vault, the post exchange takes drafts, but I will provide you both with five combat uniforms, two dress uniforms, and five everyday uniforms, as you are undercover you will not wear anything SAS related while at Hogwarts, and except for Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin, no one may know. Oh Professor Dumbledore may know as well, he is a member on leave of our group. There are several oaths and charms and a ritual that we must all go through. So let us begin," He produced several pieces of parchment and a blood quill.

"I know that you have been forced to use this kind of thing before, but these oaths must be signed in blood to be binding," said Moody.

_I Harry James Black, swear on my life and magic to keep all secrets that may be revealed to me in service to the Ministry of Magic of Scotland, while a member of the Scottish Auror Service. Further I swear to keep secret the identities of all members of the Scottish Auror Service that I may meet on missions, or while on base I promise to follow all lawful orders and directives. I also promise to never use knowledge gained from training with the service to do harm to the Scottish Ministry of Magic, or the Scottish Auror Service._

_Signed: Harry James Black_

_X_

"Why does it say Harry James Black?" asked Harry.

"Don't know but the charm is never wrong, so maybe it is because Sirius adopted you," said Moody. Hermione had a similar piece of parchment to sign. Once both were signed Moody handed them another piece of parchment.

_I Harry James Black, authorize the Scottish Auror Service to deposit funds in my Gringotts Vault __367 __for services rendered to the Scottish Auror Service._

_Signed: Harry James Black_

_X_

"When will I find out what vault I have?" asked Hermione.

"Sign it, and then I will floo Gringotts," Hermione did and Moody went over stuck his head through, he handed the pieces of parchment through, and then talked with the Goblins for a few minutes, and came back through and handed Hermione a key, vault 1979, and that is just coincidence, your current balance is 13500, I set up an automatic deposit of 100 galleons a month for both of you, by the way if Hogwarts remains safe until Christmas you will get a 5000 Galleon bonus, if it remains safe until the end of the year you will get an additional 10000 galleons," Hermione's eyes opened wide, that was a lot of money. She was regretting her decision less and less. She was going to spend the next month alone with Harry, she was going to learn magic they would never be allowed to teach her at Hogwarts, and she was going to have fun, plus she was going to get in shape. It was her dream vacation.

"Very well, it is 11:00 now, I am going to take you to the ritual room." Moody pulled a wall torch on the right side of his well appointed office, They walked down a narrow rough hewn stone stairway, they drop down what seemed like ten stories, and entered a large room, with chairs around the edge, and a large stone alter in the center. Moody began with there wands, and chanting in Latin he removed the tracking charms on the wands, next he moved on to each of them and began chanting in Latin making complicated wand movements, after five minutes Harry glowed blue, it took ten minutes before Hermione glowed pink. "Your traces are removed," Moody said, "Granger you had a block so I removed that."

"Did Harry have a block?" asked Hermione

"Miss Granger, there are those wizards you can block, and wizards you cannot, the lack of a block confirms my suspicions that Mr. Black is the latter. Blocks are dark magic, the British Ministry tries to block as many wizards as it can, until they reach the age of 17 so the trace will work perfectly, but if you come from a Dark Magic Family then the block does not work. That is truly odd, the Potters are a light magic line, well, a mystery for another day. Now the last test we must go through is an aura test." He waved his wand an light appeared around Harry, it was red, pale blue, and gold, with a touch of black, and a bit of green. "Excellent, the perfect aura, the red is for anger, the trigger for offensive magic, pale blue is for your trigger for warding, pale blue is love, gold is power, black is for the unforgivables, and the green is for Parseltongue, a great aura." Moody was happy. He waved his wand an colors appeared around Hermione, it was very like Harry's but it lacked the green, "My God a nearly perfect pair, well no need for any rituals, your power is excellent, your triggers are good, and both are able to use the unforgivables. Well now to the Sergeant at Arms for your wands, swords, and staves." They went across the base and entered a building that looked like Ollivanders wand shop. "We have Kellin Ollivander, his uncle Nigel sold you both your first wands, Kellin is like his uncle just a lot younger," said Moody.

"Ah Allistor taking them awful young these days huh? No matter I know of the reasons, Mr. Black try this wand," he handed him a holly wand Harry flicked it , it worked perfect for him. "It feels better then my old one sir," said Harry.

"Let me see your old one?" Harry pulled out the Holly and phoenix feather wand, flicked it and it did not work as well as it had once worked. "Curious, try this one," this one was walnut, it worked better then the last one, the best yet. "Yours are dual cored, the holly is basilisk heartstring, and dragon heartstring, the walnut is basilisk heartstring and phoenix feather, you have had the pleasure of meeting all of the creatures, these are strong wands." They moved on to Hermione her old wand worked just fine, perfectly really, She got basilisk heartstring, and phoenix feather They got dragon skin holsters, Kellin put Harry's old wand on a cushion in the front window, there were ten other wands there, "All of those wands have fought in a great duel, your duel against that boot licker of a dark lord counts, congratulations, you join an exclusive club only two other have ever fought him and lived, Moody and Dumbledore." They next selected swords, and received dragon hide scabbards for their swords, finally they got staves, Harry's was Holly, and had a carved Lions head with green emeralds for eyes, it could shrink itself down to a wand, cane or could be six feet long, Hermione's was made of walnut and had a carved griffins head, with citrines for eyes, it also could shrink to a wand or cane, it was only five and a half feet tall though.

"Well that's the first part of the package, Hermione we need to get you dragon hide boots, and a vest," Moody said. They went next door to the armory, Hermione got black boots, and a black vest. They picked up their uniforms and books, and then they went to the Barracks. "Go to your room, and in fifteen minutes report to the range for your test," Moody said. Hermione and Harry would be sharing a room, it was large and had Bunk beds, but unlike normal bunk beds they were queen sized. After a quick game of rock paper scissors Harry got the bottom bunk, He put his vest and uniforms away checked his wand, and made sure he was squared away, Hermione went and changed into the same kind of clothing that Harry was wearing. They both reported down to the range for their test.

"I want you to fire every hex and curse you know or have ever even heard of at the targets, they measure accuracy, and power," said the instructor, it was Kingsly Shacklebolt.

Harry stepped up to the line and began firing, an hour and three hundred curses later he finished with Crucio, Imperio, Avada Kedevra, and Avadan Kedevran. They were extremely powerful and dead on. "Impressive recruit, not a lot we can teach you in that department." Hermione on the other hand had only managed fifty curses and none of the unforgivables.

"Recruit it is time for your first lesson," Shacklebolt went on to describe how to use the unforgivables, Harry had some input as well, It took Hermione an hour to manage them. "Excellent recruit, now it is 1:00 you have transportation theory in forty five minutes in class room 1. Go eat lunch."

Harry and Hermione went to the mess hall and got lunch, after lunch they went as instructed to classroom one and took a class on transportation theory. "You will find that there three main methods of transportation available to your average auror, broom, portkey, and apparation, Black you are an expert on the use of a broom, I will teach you how to make a portkey, and how to apparate." said Moody.

"Portkeys are easy to make, and when done properly they take almost no power to make. All you must do is develop the sense of coordinates, it is inherent in all witches and wizards. This can be done by picturing a place or by knowing the coordinates. Then you say the spell, you must focus on what type of activation you require. It can be touch, wand, magical signature, timed, number of people, you may choose any or multiples of these triggers. Lastly you must decide if it is to be one way, two way, or reusable. I prefer to decide those two things then say the spell, but it is possible to decide while casting. Finally you will find in your books how to construct anti-portkey wards, wards to redirect portkeys, and how to circumvent wards. Memorize those spells and the additions to the basic _portus_ spell, you never know when they may come in handy. Apparation is the same, except there is no incantation, but rather, you will yourself to your destination, the more intent and will you have the quieter you are. Lets go," Moody walked out of the room. Harry and Hermione followed him, and they went to a gym, "We will practice portkey, and apparation, your distance target will be the gates of Hogwarts." Harry made a portkey that took him across the room, then one to take him outside the room, and finally one to take him to the gates of Hogwarts, he looked around and apparate back to the base. When he got back Hermione was gone, Moody seemed happy. Harry apparated around getting used to the sensation and then apparated to Hogwarts and back. Hermione was back at base she was apparating around and she apparate to Hogwarts and came back.

"Well aren't we just moving along, that only took three hours, It's four forty five, SAS spells will be taught to you tonight, and offensive tomorrow," said Moody, "You are dismissed for dinner."

Harry and Hermione went to Dinner, this time they sat with Remus, who was at Dinner he was surprised to see them, but he knew that in this business it did not pay to ask questions. After dinner they went back to Classroom one.

"Very well there are few spells that unique to the SAS, we have a messaging spell, we also developed the patronus messaging spell, we have the griffin mark, to counter the dark mark, there are fifteen binding spells, fifty security charms and wards, twelve locking charms and wards, three imprisonment spells, and a dozen disabling spells. I will teach you these 95 spells tonight. It took three hours, Harry and Hermione were really tired when they were done, but they knew all the spells by heart. It was 9:00 when they made it back to the Barracks, Harry slipped into his pajamas and went to bed, the last thing he said was, "Good night Hermione."

Hermione responded, "Good night Harry."

--

Moody was giving a progress report to Dumbledore, "Well Granger is now an expert at the unforgivables, I need to teach her what the Cruciatus curse feels like, but that can wait, I want her to have a little more training, they can make portkeys in their sleep, apparate like they've been doing it for years, they know the SAS spells better then most. Black is expert with over three hundred curses, Granger is expert with fifty four, so we have to work on that with her, tomorrow morning I am going to go over rules and regulations, and then tomorrow afternoon we begin offensive work, I want to teach Granger at least one hundred more hexes and curses before she leaves."

"So you are pleased," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, strange though, all of Harry's paper work said he was a Black why is that?" asked Moody.

"I am not sure, I will have to ask Sirius," replied Dumbledore, "Is there anything else?"

"No, although we may be done much sooner then I expected, they are a hell of a team." said Moody

--

Horns sounded at five in the morning in the barracks, Harry and Hermione were up instantly. Harry got dressed, and ran out in the hall, Moody was waiting for him, "Lets go recruit a little run never hurt anyone." Hermione was about thirty seconds behind him, they began running they went on a five mile run, followed by an hour of calisthenics and then they went to breakfast. After breakfast Harry and Hermione found themselves in class room one again.

"This morning recruits we are going to learn about policy, and procedure, we unlike some organizations have very few rules, when you make an arrest there is paperwork that you must fill out. It is all in your books, read about it there. What you mainly need to be concerned about is dueling, the rules are simple force may be met with equal force, if they throw a lethal curse at you, you throw one back, if they throw a stunner at you, you throw one back, the first unforgivable cast, you switch to Avada Kedevra or Avadan Kedevran, the SAS offensive spells may be used at anytime in a duel. If you find yourselves in a dueling tournament, then you may not use a SAS spell, if you find your self in an honor duel you may not use a SAS spell. Is that clear recruits?"

"Yes Sir," they responded.

"Good next, the SAS prefers that mixed sex partners be married, I just wanted to get you thinking about that, you two have been friends for a while and it wouldn't be that strange if you were to get married. We find it causes fewer problems in the field, but alas you need not make a decision today, or really ever, but I felt you should know our position." Moody smiled at the uncomfortable looks he was getting.

"About your training here, we typically subject recruits to one minute of Cruciatus exposure, and ten minutes of Imperious exposure, if you manage to throw off the Imperious we test a second time, are you both willing to do that?"

"Yes sir, I have been subjected to the Imperious by Crouch Jr., and Voldemort and threw it off both times, and have suffered the Cruciatus from Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange So I think I can handle it again." Harry said.

"I will do it, but I have never been exposed to either curse, Crouch kicked me out of class," said Hermione

"Good, after lunch we begin working on offensive spells, I think we will need two days on those, so I think we will apply the curses after dinner three days from now when we are working on defensive spells, it will give me a chance to teach you the counters." replied Moody.

The next three hours were the longest three hours of Harry's life, they went over in detail every regulation and procedure in the manual. At lunch Harry and Hermione sat in the back of the mess hall. Soon Remus joined them, and then Sirius, "Told you they were here," mocked Remus.

"Okay Remus I owe you a bottle," said Sirius, "Of course I owe Harry one too for cleaning out my family tree."

"You mean our family tree, I am a Black now," said Harry.

"Naw, I am your guardian, I didn't adopt you," said Sirius.

"According to Moody the oath document never lies, and mine had me as Harry James Black, as did my vault, hence I am a Black." said Harry,

"No, it's not possible, you look a lot like James, it just isn't possible, but I will look into it and get back to you," said Sirius. .

"So how's training going?" asked Remus.

"Well, how's work for you?" asked Hermione

"Chasing Voldemort, and a Dark Wizard in South America, nothing big, you been under the Cruciatus yet?" asked Remus.

"Three days, after dinner, I'm terrified," Hermione said.

"I'm not concerned, Voldemort has put me under it, as did Bellatrix they can't be that bad." said Harry.

"Well Hermione don't worry, they won't kill you, and Harry, you have no room to talk, you cruciated Voldemort they will treat you worse to prove you are as good as you say you are," said Sirius

"Oh, well I'll survive I always do," said Harry

"You Crucio'd Voldemort?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, and I AK'd, Pettigrew, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Nott, and Yaxley. I tried to AK Voldemort as well." said Harry.

Hermione was impressed, but at the same time she began to realize just how important the Unforgivables really were, "Harry can I borrow the book you learned the Unforgivables from, sometime please?"

"Yes, I'll get it for you when we get back to our room," said Harry.

"They still do partners in the same room?" asked Remus.

"Yes," said Harry

"Do you still have to take showers with your partner?" asked Sirius.

"No, we haven't had to do that yet," blushed Hermione

"It will come soon enough, My partner was James so it wasn't that bad. Remus was alone, because he was going into intelligence, and Lilly and Peter were together, it was worst for Lilly, she was going to be a field healer, she had to help him recover for three days after the Cruciatus test. Of course they only held it for a minute but Peter couldn't take it, even Lilly recovered much quicker then Peter. You always help your partner recover." said Sirius.

"Well, I will of course help Hermione any way I need to, but I have experienced that particular curse a few times, it won't be that bad." said Harry.

"I hope your right, pup," replied Sirius.

Shortly after the conversation turned towards happier things, lunch was over and they made their way back to the class room. Harry and Hermione found out that the Weasleys were going to be move back into Grimmuald Place for the summer. After lunch they were back in classroom one. Moody gave each of them a set of books, thirty volumes each, but each volume had a different author, Harry recognized some of the names, Phineas Nigellus Black had volumes, one was a book just on the unforgivables and nearly unforgivables, he did not have any of those books, there were five by A. P. B. W. Dumbledore, there were five volumes by Moody, one by Shacklebolt, three by Professor McGonagall, three by Angus McGonagall, three by Remus Lupin, one by Professor Merriweather, one by Snape, one by Igor Grindenwald one by a Professor Slughorn, and one by Gilderoy Lockhart. "Okay this represents all the knowledge the SAS has on Offensive spells, there are over twenty thousand curses, three hundred binding spells, two thousand hexes, and a couple hundred miscellaneous spells, the Lockhart book is his only honest work on house hold pests and how to rid yourself of them. There is another set for defensive spells, another for miscellaneous magic, another for concealment, tracking, wards, stealth and security spells, another set for Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions, all told there about two hundred books that we will give he average recruit, Harry I might have another couple of sets for you, could you read the title of this book for me please," Asked Moody.

"_Bassic Curssess for Beginnersss, by ssSalazar ssSlytherin_," said Harry.

Moody and Hermione heard, "hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss, hiss."

"Could you translate please?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, what?, Oh this is Parseltongue, _Basic Curses for Beginners by Salazar Slytherin_," Harry said.

"So what is the basic idea of this set?" asked Moody.

"Offensive Magic, most are by Slytherin but there are a few by Phineas Nigellus Black, and one by Grindenwald," said Harry.

"Ok check these out," said Moody He waved his wand and four more sets appeared.

"The Blue one is about defensive spells, Green, is about Wards, yellow about snake charming, and the black one is about miscellaneous spells and rituals, mainly from the defensive point of view, and the first book in that set is about Parseltongue it's history, how it's passed down, everything," said Harry.

"Well as you are the first Parselmouth in one hundred years to come to us, you may have these sets, I also have three sets, one on offensive, one on defensive, and one on miscellaneous spells in ancient languages I will give to each of you, they are in Gobbligook, Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Greek, Ancient Middle Eastern, and Far Eastern. I will give them to both of you. Unlike other services we do not teach you everything you will ever need to know. We teach you what you need to know to go to battle and survive, then we take survivors and turn them into thrivers, I give you these books with anticipation that you will continue to learn, we give every member the same library if they can use it, and it is entirely up to you what you learn or do not learn. Now I am going to teach you in the next two days at least 100 new curses and hexes. In two days I will have you take the test again, if you are expert in at least one hundred curses and fifty hexes you will pass on to the next level. If you pass that test, then I will administer the Defensive tests, based on counter-curses, and shields. Depending on how you both perform then we will have from one to three days of defense training, your Cruciatus and Imperious test will be on the last day you defense training, in the end of your three days of defense training I will give you both a Transfiguration test. depending on how you do it could be up to fifteen days of training in that subject, then we will spend four days on Healing and warding. I will cover tracking, concealing, and stealth, finally we will wrap. up with Potions.

Harry and Hermione spent the next several hours learning curses and hexes, by dinner time, they had learned most of Moody's spells. "After dinner I am going to test you," said Moody.

Dinner was a quick affair, Moony and Padfoot were not around. After dinner they went down the range. The test took five hours, Harry and Hermione fired hundreds of curses at the dummies down range. At the end, nearly 11:00 P.M. Moody grabbed the sheets that had been produced, Harry's was over ten feet long, Hermione was ten feet long. "Recruit Grange, Expert at 321 including 4 unforgivables. Recruit Black expert 624 including 4 unforgivables, both have reached expert rank for Offensive Spells. Good luck tomorrow," said Moody.

They went to their beds very tired after a long intense day of training and hard work. "Good Night Hermione," Harry said.

"Love you Harry," said Hermione.

That sent Harry in to a tail spin, how did she mean that, did she love him, like a brother, was she in love with him, what had that meant. If Harry had not been so tired he would have stayed up all night thinking about that but he was far too tired he passed out not five minutes later.

He would figure it out in the morning.


	2. Father at Last

I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, any characters, themes or ideas associated therewith, I borrow the idea to have a little fun.

A/N Ok second chapter I have the third almost done, for those of you who may be wondering we get to the Order of Gray Mages in chapter four or five, I may put chapter five up this weekend, or I may wait for next week, thanks for the reviews, I will try and improve as I go along.

The horns sounded again at five in the morning. Harry got out of bed, got dressed and ran out into the hallway. "Not bad recruit, that was faster then yesterday," Hermione was fifteen seconds behind him, for the third day in a row Harry and Hermione were dressed exactly the same, SAS Black tee-shirt, and grey cargo pants. "Recruit, that was pretty damn fast… for a girl," Shacklebolt said, "Do it faster next time." As they had yesterday they began with a five mile run. They were jogging on a path that was on the outskirts of the base. About halfway through Shacklebolt apparated away, Harry had no idea where he went, but just continued on the path. The Isle of Drear was a hilly island, and on the water side of the base there were many stands of trees. They were there to block the view of the base from the water. So it was not uncommon for the trails to have hair pin turns and blind spots. Harry was running around one of these blind spots when a red bolt flew towards his chest, he dove off the path and drew his wand. He brought a shield up. Harry's mind was on overdrive, that was a stunner, not a stupefy, but a stunner none the less, so what should he fire back he wondered. Then the voice in the back of his head said, "Screw it," he thought to himself, "SAS binding spells were invented for a reason " He fired three binding spells, he succeeded in binding Shacklebolt he stunned and disarmed him, in time to see two men attacking Hermione, Harry raised his wand over his head and waved it back and forth very quickly, two fans of flame and a wave of ice shot out and at the men, that got their attention, the ice melted forming a pool of water below their feet, Harry formed it into a bubble and turned the bubble into glass, just like Dumbledore had done to Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic. Unlike Voldemort, Jenkins the other trainer could not do any wandless magic. He was stuck. Moody, could though, he blasted his way out of it, Harry and Moody dueled.

Harry fought like his life depended on it, but unlike he had ever been before he watched what Moody was doing, the duel was mainly just curse for curse until Moody fired the Germanic Killing curse at Hermione, it was the same curse Dolohov had used on her in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry responded instantly, Hermione conjured a stone block from thin air and blocked the curse, Harry fired a lightning bolt curse at Moody, he fell to the ground twitching, Harry disarmed him. Harry muttered the counter curse. Moody was able to get up. :Good fight recruit," he retrieved his wand and undid Jenkins and Shacklebolt. "Apparate back to base, shower, breakfast, and then class room one, for recap, and defensive spells," ordered Moody.

"Sir, Yes, Sir" replied Harry and Hermione.

--

The instructors met in a private room for lunch, Jenkins slammed his fist down. "Goddamn it, I can't teach that kid anything, I can't breach his fucking shields, and he can kick the shit out of me anytime he wishes, I saw his fucking shield it's a fifth level shield, what are you going to teach him about defense?" asked Jenkins.

"Counter curses to Crucio, and Imperio, and make sure his conjuring is up to speed." said Moody.

"And Granger what are you going to teach her Moody, she learned the same shields he did, from wherever the hell he learned it." said Shacklebolt.

"I will teach her the same, it could take two days or so, but I think they could be done a lot sooner then the one month that I thought it would take," said Moody. "I think that we could be done in a week, the transfiguration skills Harry demonstrated this morning are off the charts for a sixth year, they are off the charts for an Auror."

"Ok, so is Granger behind him?" asked Shacklebolt.

"No, she might well be ahead of him, just not in using it for dueling," replied Moody. Having finished the recap of the mornings duel Moody decided that this morning would be a two fold discussion on magical theory, in bout Transfiguration and Magical Combat Theory. Defense lessons would wait until this afternoon.

--

Moody went to classroom one. He was unsurprised to see Harry and Hermione there waiting for him. "Morning, we are going to talk this morning about Theory of Transfiguration, and Magical Combat Theory."

"Transfiguration is an interesting subject, it is entirely based off of intent. There are some curses and hexes, you will need incantations for those, the water to glass imprisonment spell is a transfiguration curse. Unlike charms and defense, one can do Transfiguration with no incantation, there are several base wand movements, and then you must only imagine what you want done. Incantations come in with animation magic, and as I already mentioned hexes and curses. I will have the rest of your library's delivered to you today so that you can learn transfigurative animation spells, and curses and hexes, all of which will be on your transfiguration test." said Moody.

"So sir all I need to do to transfigure anything is have imagination, know the wand movements and push my magic into it?" asked Hermione

"Yes recruit, it's all in your transfiguration text. Now what's more important is Combative Magic, Magical Theory. Basically there are three things you need to know that they will never teach you properly at Hogwarts, one I am going to teach you how to wield a staff, you both have one, and more importantly are powerful enough to use one, Staves are different from wands on that there is no motion. You simply aim the focus point at your target and use your spell. So you must be familiar with the spells that you intend to use. Staves also work best for warding, the create larger, more powerful, wards. The second thing I am going teach you is how to do magic nonverbally, they attempt to teach you at Hogwarts in your sixth year. The problem is that they have you practice using unfamiliar spells, I will teach you how to do it with spells you already know well. Lastly I will teach you how to do wandless magic. It is the hardest thing that I ever teach anyone, remember any spell you can use with a wand you can do wandlessly, you might be able to do one or two spells if you practice all summer, but that will be one or two more spells than anyone else your age. Of course there are a few other minor things that we need to discuss, like for instance how to power up your spells, it is very easy, but for some stupid reason, Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts classes don't teach you. I am going to teach you how to use your wands as spell batteries. When going into a nasty situation there is nothing better then having a spell ready to go. It is another thing that is very easy to do but because the English Ministry of Magic has control over Hogwarts School you do not learn it." said Moody

The next three hours were the most interesting Harry had ever spent in a class room. Harry could cast a weak shield wandlessly, but according to moody that was an accomplishment. Both he and Hermione were masters with the base transfigurations Moody taught them, and both now knew how to wield their staves. Harry had been doing non-verbal magic all summer, but Moody's ideas about that magic made it well worth it to pay attention.

Harry and Hermione were finally done with the mornings academically centered lessons, they headed to the mess hall.

Remus Lupin and Sirius were already eating lunch when Harry and Hermione walked in, they got their food and joined Moony and Padfoot.

"How goes training pup?" asked Sirius

"We learned a lot of interesting things this morning, Moody called it Combative Magic, Magical Theory," said Harry.

"No way?" said Sirius

"Yes, we would never find a lesson like it at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Of course you wouldn't and most people would never dream of teaching those things to a pair of teenagers, but Moody has never been accused of being most people. Let me guess, staff, wandless, nonverbal, spell battery, and powering up your spells?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, Colonel Moody said that the powering up and spell battery's should be taught at Hogwarts, but for some dumb reason they are not," said Harry.

"Imagine this, a demonstration duel in Defense, Malfoy vs. Black, he fires a cutting curse at you it is 'powered up' you fire a reducto that's also been 'powered up', you hit him, he is dead, they find pieces pf him, that would not be pretty would it? There is a reason things like that are not taught at Hogwarts," said Remus.

"Lighten up Moony, but you reminded me, Draco Malfoy may be coming to live with me at the Manor. Now that I have been freed The Order has relocated. Molly, Arthur, and the children are moving in July 29th, and I am looking into why you have the surname Black. I destroyed the family tapestry, not that would have helped because My mother removed me. I have to go to the Black Family vault and check the Family Bible," said Sirius.

"The Blacks have a family Bible? I thought magical families were not very religious?" said Hermione

"Every pureblood Family has a book, it is charmed to record every birth, marriage, and death, they are for some reason called Family Bibles. You are right that Purebloods tend not to be very religious but, that is the name given to these things seventeen hundred years ago," said Sirius, shrugging.

"What's this about Malfoy coming to live with you?" asked Harry.

"The English Ministry of magic passed a new law last week, 'The Protection of Innocents Act' in it any child of a Death Eater may be relocated to a light sided house, and since I am the last Black, and I am a Light sided Wizard they have determined that I would be the best match for young Draco, but there are hearings that I have to go to on July 30, I would just forget about it but I really don't want him to go to Crabbe or Goyle, so I am going to apply to be his guardian," said Sirius.

"Ok, well that's not ideal but as long as you understand that he is a devote follower of Voldemort, and probably won't change," said Harry.

"Oh he will change, or he will get a nice view of the quintapeds for the next twenty-five years," said Sirius.

"Moony how is work going?" asked Hermione she wanted to get off the Malfoy subject.

"Very well Hermione, that Dark Wizard in South America turned out not to be much of a threat. Voldemort is lying low, but he got his ass handed to him, and lost several members of the inner circle four days ago, if it goes ten days then we will know that something is wrong. In the first war the Death eaters attacked something every week. After the Ministry they attacked a muggle bridge, and tried to import giants for another attack." Lupin looked around and said in a hushed tone, "Severus has not reported in yet to the Order, when he does we will know more, He was summoned the night after the Attack on you Harry and has not come back yet." Lupin said in a louder voice, "I am sure we will know more in a few days time, How is training going for you guys?"

"Excellent, we finished Offensive magic last night, Hermione had been reading on her own and knew loads of curses and hexes, so this afternoon we are learning shields and counter curses," said Harry.

"Well there are only six counter curses they teach you, you are expected to learn the rest, and as for shields there are only ten base shields, the rest are additions to the incantations. How many do you already know?" asked Remus.

"Ten, and fifteen additions, plus I have ten objects that I can conjure to be long lasting and solid," said Harry.

"I know about the same, although I use different objects," said Hermione.

"See that's all you really need to know, I predict that after dinner you will experience the unforgivable curses," said Remus.

"Hey pup you ready?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah I think I am," replied Harry.

"Hermione how do you really feel about the test?" asked Remus.

"I'm scared Remus, really scared, I don't know if I can handle it, this is not something you can read about in a book, this is not something that anyone talks about, I am terrified," said Hermione

Harry covered her hand, and looked straight into her eyes, "Hermione you have nothing to be scared of, I will not lie to you, the Cruciatus curse is indescribable, your entire body hurts, it feels like a basilisk bite, your blood feels like it's burning you. But the pain ends, and at the end of this test you will be able to take a hot shower, and get into a warm comfortable bed, you will not have to fight, you won't have to grab a portkey, there will be no permanent damage. I will be right by your side, I will go through it first, whatever it takes, but do not fear this test, it is just that a test," said Harry

Sirius had a smirk on his face, Remus did too, "Well lovebirds Sirius and I need to get going and it's about time for you to head back to classroom one."

Harry and Hermione returned their trays and went to classroom one. "Recruits there is not a lot I can teach you as far as counter-curses. Most us _Finite_, or _Finite Incantatium_, then a healing spell, every book we gave you has the counters to the curses that are contained in the book. There are however six counter-curses that do not exist, Three each for _Crucio_, and _Imperio. _One of these counter curses allows the effects to be negated, it does not end the spell only the caster can do that,one allows you to channel the effects back to the castor. The final counter is a combination of the both. It makes the pain or control go away and leaves lasting pain or extended periods of non-control " Moody demonstrated the counter-curses.

"Now I want to check your shields, if I find them t be satisfactory, then we will test your reaction to the Imperious Curse and Cruciatus Curse tonight. The first thing that Harry and Hermione did was conjure an item, in Hermione's case it was a six foot tall two foot thick brick wall. Harry conjured a slab of granite then they both cast _protego_. The next three hours was what is called the shield test, they go shield by shield, when one is broken they move on to the second. Moody was joined by Jenkins and Shacklebolt, and a dozen other aurors. It took three hours to break through all of Hermione's shields, Seven of the other aurors attacked her for three straight hours. Harry had the three instructors and the five other aurors. They made it through his fifth shield and the three hours were up. As they breached his last shield Harry brought up his sixth shield, it was gold, and had a dragon on it, very much like the one Voldemort used in the British Ministry, Moody bounced a couple of spells off of it. "We are done, we need to rest for the test tonight, Black nothing I can teach you about shields," Moody looked at the granite slab it was still standing, Moody pointed his wand at it and said _Avada Kedevra_, the spell was stopped. Moody walked over and looked at Hermione's brick wall and did the same thing and once again the spell was stopped. "Good that is exactly what I wanted to see."

"Ok Recruits, Dinner, eat up, we have the next test tonight. Pass that test and I will give you the morning off tomorrow," said Moody.

Harry was tired, Hermione was exhausted, they went to dinner. Surprisingly Moony was there. "Hey guys, how'd the shield test?"

"Pretty well Remus, although I am tired," said Harry.

"Yeah I know longest hour of life," said Remus.

"Pfft, hour try three, at least we passed, never have to do that again," said Hermione.

"Three hours? Well that's different, usually it is an hour of course you didn't go through the academy so that could be why this is such a different training session," said Remus.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well you know of course you are now a member of the Scottish Auror Service, right?" said Remus.

"Yes I think I was a ware of that," said Hermione.

"Did you know that all aurors are under the International Confederation Standards of Training, right?"

"No I didn't know such a thing existed," said Hermione.

"Ok, so I will start there, every Wizarding Nation currently enrolled in the International Confederation must adopt a certain set of standards for training. There are also certain standards that must be followed for recruitment. Now the Scottish Auror Service has two braches, Operations and Intelligence. Intelligence is pretty straight forward we all work for the same people, we are all based here, there are seventy of us, we have a clear chain of command that ends up with Moody. Operations is much more difficult, there is the Law Enforcement branch, OR First Operations Group, they exist, and are based out of Edinburgh there are five hundred or so, they are very well trained, and they travel all over the world to train others, and assist on missions. There are the Field Healers, or the Second Operations Group, they are the medical branch of the service, very well trained, they train in the academy and then do two or three years of internships at either Scottish National Magical Medical Center, or at Saint Mungos. The Third Operations Group they guard Saint Georges, they are also responsible for interrogations of prisoners. They travel all over the world and guard things. Next is the Fourth Operations Group, they are Beast Hunters, they are actually based out of this base, they also travel all over the world to take care of beasts and creatures others have no desire to deal with. The last group is the Fifth Operations Group, they are the covert agents, they work part time, are paid by the individual mission, and do not officially exist. They are also based out of this base. They do things that most have no desire to know about, but they seem like their jobs, Sirius is a member, but he was a First Group man before he went away. The Fifth Group which you are a part of usually get one week of training and then are sent out in the field because they are usually already fully trained aurors, In your cases all the knowledge you have is from self study, as a result the trainers are trying to figure out where you are. They usually test on Offense, Defense, Healing, Transfiguration, Warding, Potions, Unforgivables, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Swordsmanship, magical creatures and how to defeat them, Stealth, Tracking, and Concealment, then teach the SAS spells, and teach you some offense, and call it a week. In your cases they want to teach you a little of everything, although Moody hates Transfiguration so I would imagine he told you what to study," Remus had given them more information then they had ever gotten from anyone else. It was very interesting.

"So we are members of the Fifth Operations Group?" asked Harry.

"You will be after you pass your final test tonight. You will have Transfiguration, Potions, Warding, Healing, and Stealth, Tracking, and Concealment left, but I believe you will get your cloaks tonight," said Remus.

"So what's going on at headquarters?" asked Hermione.

"Molly was screaming, and threatening to hex everyone trying to find out where Harry is, Moody threatened to transfigure her mouth shut if she didn't give up, then McGonagall said a curse would be much better, after all that was always his best area of magic, and she wanted to do the transfiguration That pretty much shut her up. She asked Dumbledore where you were, he said he didn't know. That set her off again," said Remus.

"But the best part had to be when he silenced her and said that he knew where he left you, and whom he left you with, but he didn't know where you were now. Sirius then said he had seen you around you looked good," said Remus, he was struggling to keep his composure

"And then--Moody--says--that--he--saw--you--around--too,--and--that--he--had--never--seen--you--happier. Then he told Albus that it always made him feel better to AK an enemy, and Cruciate a pussy, so maybe they should set that up before every summer, so you could be happy at the Dursleys. He went so far as to list off a list of candidates, Percy made the list for the Cruciatus. Molly was so pissed, she started screaming about the paranoid old bastard, borderline Death Eater, it didn't get bad until she insinuated that Moody had been a follower of Grindenwald, Sirius, Moody, and I all pranked her, she was turned into a red and gold ferret and sent bouncing around the room." Remus lost all control and was laughing his head off at the memories.

"So Mrs. Weasley, is upset?" asked Hermione

"That's the best part, I don't know, Minevra and Albus couldn't undo her, and Sirius refused to tell them what spell he used to change half her fur bright red, I supplied my spell, but Moody said it was a secret and he wouldn't tell, so she is still a ferret residing at St. Mungos" said Remus.

"That's terrible," gasp Hermione.

"It gets better, Fred and George took the blame, said she was in the workshop, and picked up a trick wand, waved it and she turned into a ferret, they have no idea what the spells were, because they don't keep track of non production items, then Sirius mentioned that he warned her but she was such a stubborn woman, Moody says that in five days he will tell them exactly what was done if they can not figure it out." laughed Moony, he was clearly getting too much enjoyment out of this.

"Is she really that bad?" asked Hermione.

"She is always interrupting, she brings nothing to the table, refuses to fight, can barely heal a basic cut, she keeps the order entirely light, when in reality, it should, with Sirius, Kingsly, Minevra, Albus, Allistor, Bill, Diggle, and Myself, should be gray, all of us are willing to and have killed before, Five aurors, an unspeakable, a curse breaker, and an angry Scotswoman, we should be kicking in doors, and kicking ass. Not sitting on guard duty, Molly really holds us back, I mean she isn't the only one but she is the most vocal," said Remus.

"I agree, she can be a drag and Ginny and Ron are all messed up, as they are the last two I can't help but think this is a recent thing, of course Percy is one fucked up individual, but I guess I just had a problem imagining Mrs. Weasley as the problem," said Hermione.

"Who are you and what have you done with that sweet little girl who was deathly afraid of Professor McGonagall telling her she failed every exam?" asked Remus.

"That Little girl, has seen her best friend go off to war, and had to fight along side him. That little girl was lost forever the week before last, when she fought twelve of the most evil, dumbest fucks the wizarding world has ever turned out. If it was not for _Avada Kedevra_ a firsty could go through those pieces of shit," said Hermione.

"She always does this when she is nervous for a test, I blame it on Ron personally, I have never swore around her, Ron though has no manners," said Harry.

"Well I will have to write to Minevra, she will want to know of the nasty habit her favorite student has developed," said Remus, he laughed as Hermione looked horrified.

"If you do, I will make you regret the day you were born," she growled.

"Bingo! She's got the right attitude," laughed Remus.

"What?" Hermione was horrified.

"That's the Attitude that all people in your line of work should have, if some one threatens you, you threaten them right back, Harry has done it for years, I was a little concerned about you though," said Moony.

"Moony we will see you tomorrow, we have to go to our test," said Harry,

Harry and Hermione returned their trays and walked out of the mess hall hand in hand. Moody had told them that this test would occur in classroom three the massive gym that they had used for apparation and portkey training. They made their way there. "Recruits tonight is your Unforgivable resistance test," said Moody.

"We begin with the Imperious curse, I will put it on recruit Black, Shackebolt will put it on recruit Granger," growled Moody.

Harry felt the familiar feeling of the Imperious Curse, though it was not as strong as Voldemort's, "JUMP UP AND DOWN," Yelled the voice in his head.

"NO," His interior voice yelled back.

"NOW," said the voice.

"NO," said the his voice.

"DO IT NOW RECRUIT!" Yelled Moody's voice.

"You know what kiss my hairy ass," Harry said.

"Do it now," The voice was still yelling, but now it was softer now.

"WHEN YOU GET DOWN OF YOU BLOODY KNEES AND KISS MY HAIRY ASS!" yelled Harry's internal voice. Harry raised his wand and preformed the counter curse. Moody was under his control, Harry released him, Moody, and Kingsly stood staring at Harry "He should have been able to do that, I can't do that," said Kingsly.

"Nor can I, you pass recruit," said Moody, he sat there for a moment, realizing that this was the best decision the service had made since recruiting Albus Dumbledore 107 years ago. He knew though that he had to be careful, because it could easily become the worst decision since Igor Grindenwald 106 years ago. Hermione passed her test as well she through Jenkins off, and then Kingsly, "Ok now it's time for the Cruciatus Test." Hermione went first, Kingsly hit her with the curse, she fell down, writhed in pain, and screamed it lasted one minute, and it was done, she stood back up, very shaky on her feet.

Harry went Next, Kingsly, Moody, and Jenkins hit him with the curse, he remained on his feet for forty five seconds, then he fell, he never screamed, never cried, at one minute, Jenkins let up, at one minute thirty seconds Kingsly let up, and at two minutes Moody canceled his curse. "You both pass, Black I have never seen anyone take that curse that well," said Moody. "You get tomorrow morning off, Lunch starts at 12:00

Harry and Hermione limped back to their quarters, they made their way very slowly. Harry made it to his bed, and fell onto it. Hermione did the same. "Hey Hermione," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Whatcha doin?" asked Harry

"Lying down, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Going to the shower," replied Harry, he got up, and started towards the bathroom.

"Will you take me with you please?" asked Hermione.

"You mean will I take a shower with you?"

"I'm not sure I can stand on my own," said Hermione.

"Sure, I will help you," said Harry.

He went over, helped her get up, and took her to the bathroom. He had never noticed before but the bathroom had two of everything. Including two showerheads, it appeared that is was common place to have to help your partner in the shower. The shower heads were along the longest wall, the shower area was five feet wide, plenty of room for two. "How do you want to do this?" asked Harry.

"Usually I take my clothes off and get in, do you do something different?" Asked Hermione

"No I do the same, but uh, you're a girl, I am a boy, and ah, I'veneverseenagirlnakedbefore," said Harry

"What was that?" Hermione asked, she was smirking now.

"I've never seen a girl naked before," said Harry.

"Well I have never seen a boy naked before so we would be even," said Hermione, "Really I have never even kissed a boy so you would have one up on me."

"What about Victor?" asked Harry

"I kissed him on the cheek, that hardly counts," said Hermione.

"Ok, well, lets get this done then shall we, can you disrobe yourself, or do you need help?" asked Harry.

Hermione blushed, "I can handle it thanks."

"Ok," Harry turned his back, turned the shower on and got undressed. He stepped in, and turned to offer Hermione a hand She was shocked by his brazenness, "Uh I thought you said you had never seen a girl naked before?" asked Hermione. She was staring open mouth at Harry's well endowed lower regions a blush was building in her cheeks.

"I haven't, but uh girls have seen me naked, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, Fred and George stole my towel in the locker-room last year, so Iran out of the shower naked, to kill them and the girls were standing there, they reacted the same way you are now, but the next week when Ron came out with no towel they were laughing their heads off, I still don't get it," Harry said.

"Um if I had to guess, I would say it had to do with certain attributes, physical attributes, I wondered how your and Ron's measurements got on the Wall of Fame and Shame," said Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry.

"In the Girls Dorm Bathrooms in Gryffindor Tower there is what is called the Wall of Fame and Shame, both you and Ron are there, along with certain estimated measurements, I can see they were not wrong," Hermione finished, still blushing, she finished disrobing, and got in the shower, Harry averted his gaze.

Hermione stumbled and turned around, "Look I know I have a scar, but could you look past it and help me stand, I know I am ugly, but just help me through tonight and you will never have to help me again, I promise," Hermione said.

"I'm not looking away because of a scar, I am looking away because if I look at you I am going to react, and that would not be pleasant for you. As far as scars go, Harry pointed to his arm, basilisk fang second year, Harry pointed, to his thigh, Acromantula bite, fourth year, to his calf, dragon tail spikes fourth, then to his upper left arm, Pettigrew in the grave yard, then to a small, circular burn mark on his chest, Voldemort's Cruciatus, fourth, and finally to his hand with 'I will not tell lies' Delores Umbridge fifth, oh and my most famous one, he pointed to his forehead Avada Kedevra at the age of one, now turn around and let me look at this scar," Harry said, Hermione turned around

Harry winced, "I am so very sorry, to have lead you into that trap, is there any permanent damage is there?" asked Harry.

"No it was a weakened Germanic Killing Curse, it broke three ribs, and bruised my lung, but nothing serious. I just have this huge ugly scar," Harry at this point had his hands on her hips steadying her.

"I don't think its ugly, it shows your brave, now what do you require my assistance with?"

"Well I need to turn and face my shower head, maybe you could put an arm around my waist and hold me up like that." Harry and Hermione stood his arm around her, there thighs touching, Harry kept looking over at her, he started getting that familiar feeling of blood rushing to his nether regions, Hermione was looking over at Harry as well, she never realized what a great body he really had. She noticed that she was starting to get a rise out of him, "Harry would you like a hand with that?" before he could respond she reached down and grabbed his length and began stroking, Harry let out a low moan.

"Hermione, are you suurree abouttt thisss?" asked Harry, he moaned.

"Oh yes it's the least I could do," she kept stroking. It didn't take very long but five minutes later, Harry released. Harry reached over and said, "The least I can do is return the favor."

Harry began rubbing, he had never done anything like this before, he had heard others talk but he had no idea what he was doing, "Hermione I have never done anything like this before, tell me what you want."

"Just keep rubbing, oh that's good," moaned Hermione.

Just under ten minutes later Hermione had reached her first climax, "Oh God, that's right, Sweet Merlin this is Goooood, oh, oh, oh that's it ahh." they washed up, and got out of the shower. Hermione was still limping pretty good, but she had a spring in her step now, Harry put pajama bottoms, on, and climbed into bed, to his surprise Hermione put on a pair of cotton knickers, and a loose fitting tank top and climbed in right next to him. "You don't mind do you, I mean I can try to climb up into my bed if you want me to…" Harry leaned over and kissed her.

"No I am happy that you're here, if you want to do this then I want you next to me," said Harry. They snuggled up and fell asleep.

--

Hermione had never been a early riser, but she had gone to bed before 8 the night before and she was utterly exhausted so she woke up at six, the first thing she noticed was that she was warm and comfortable, she woke up very happy and feeling like she had slept on clouds instead of a mattress. Then she realized she had a strange arm around her. She had both hers, whose was this one. She laid there for a few moments and then the events of the night before came back to her. What would this make them now? Boyfriend/girlfriend, fuck buddies, friends with benefits, just friends, Oh God what had she done, how was she going to face Harry she had thrown herself at him like some bloody slag, worse like Ginny Weasley she though to herself. She got out of Harry's hold to go use the bathroom, "'Mione don't go," Harry mumbled from his sleep, two minutes later she was back in Harry's arms having taken care of business. Hermione drifted of to sleep again.

A 7:30 Hermione woke up, again this time Harry was gone, she looked around the room, really it was quite a nice room, there was the queen sized bunk beds, two desks, a small table and two chairs, and a couch, it had a private bath, it was a lot bigger then her room at her parents, the bathroom was nicer too. Hermione noticed that Harry was sitting at the table and chairs, he had gotten breakfast from somewhere. "Morning Harry, is that breakfast?"

"Yes, I wasn't sure what you would want, I got you a couple different kinds of muffins, some fresh fruit, and French Toast," replied Harry.

Hermione noticed that there was a crystal vase with a single red rose in the middle of the table. "What's with the rose Harry?" Hermione asked, she had never seen him attempt to be romantic before.

"Well, I conjured it for you," replied Harry.

"You didn't have to do that you know," replied Hermione.

"I know I wanted to do it," said Harry.

"We need to talk, about last night," said Hermione.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Hermione.

"You regret last night, I'm sorry, that I brought it up this morning," said Harry looking very down trodden.

"I don't regret last night, do you?" asked Hermione.

"No, never," replied Harry he was looking happier.

"What I want to know is what we are now and where we go from here?" asked Hermione.

"Well, we are friends," Hermione looked saddened by this, "And," she brightened at this, "I would be happy for more," said Harry.

"More of what exactly, look I will come out and say it are we going to be girlfriend/boyfriend, fuck buddies, friends with benefits, or just forget that anything ever happened?" asked Hermione.

"Well I like when people are direct, we will not forget that everything ever happened, now as to being friends with benefits, or fuck buddies, I hope not, so since husband and wife, and fiancés were not choices I will go with boyfriend and girlfriend if you'll have me." Harry replied.

Hermione was in shock, "You would marry me?"

"Of course, look at it this way, Hermione, you are my third oldest friend, the ministry frowns upon cross species marriages, so Hedwig is out, Ron, that would be weird, and well I care for you more than any one else I know, I never really felt love, but I am pretty sure what I feel for you is love, this is probably too soon to tell you that I love you, but I do, nothing could make me happier," said Harry, Hermione started crying.

"Oh God I am so sorry, I didn't mean for you to cry," said Harry.

"I'm crying cause I am happy, I never thought anyone would fall in love with me, I'm just a bushy-haired bucktoothed, know it all, bookworm, I know my mom, and dad love me and my brother and sister love me, but I just never thought anyone else would or could fall in love with me: said Hermione.

"First of all I love your hair, your smile has always been perfect, and being a know it all and book worm have saved me more then a few times. So it makes no difference to me." said Harry.

"Well during the ball I was a date of last resort for everyone," said Hermione.

"That was because I was stupid, I should have asked you, but I was so wrapped up with Cho Chang and my stupid crush that I had no desire to go with anyone else. We all make our mistakes Hermione, I hope that you can forgive me, and moving forward I can make it up to you everyday," said Harry.

"I forgave you a long time ago," said Hermione.

Hermione quickly finished her breakfast, and before going to the shower ended up snogging her boyfriend for fifteen minutes. She showered quickly, and Harry moved into the bathroom to take care of himself. They spent the three hours until lunch reading and practicing for the transfiguration tests they would be taking later that day

At noon time they went down to lunch. Harry and Hermione, were holding hands and smiling, they walked down to the mess hall, and found Remus and Sirius, it had become there custom to dine the two.

"Sirius, Remus how's it going?" asked Hermione

"Well, how's life for you?" asked Remus.

"Passed the test last night, got lots of sleep, and had the morning off, really great sleep," Hermione had this dreamy expression on her face.

"So Moony told you about Molly huh?" asked Sirius.

"Yes he did, has she been sorted out yet?" asked Harry

"Yes, Moody told them last night what spell he used, it was a transfiguration curse, and I used the standard color change charm, she still demands to know where you are, and is determined that she will be moving in the day you arrive at Grimuald Place. The Order has decided to have a new headquarters because now I am a free man, and they feel we need our own space, of course Molly doesn't like the idea, because she is worried about you," said Sirius.

"Have you made it to the family vault yet to look at the Family Bible?"

Sirius paled, "Well yes I did I have a story to tell you, fifteen years ago your Mother and James went through a bit of a rough patch. He was a professional Quidditch player, worked for Fifth Operations Group on the side, he had an affair on a road trip, actually it was like three weeks of shagging anything with a vagina and two legs, he got back, and several of the women had written him about the affairs, Lilly confronted him, and then left, she came to my house, I was a First Operations Group guy, I did some side work with James but mostly worked in Scotland. She stayed me for six weeks, we grew a lot closer, but she was still married to James, well towards the end of the six weeks Lilly and I became intimate, she never thought of going back to James, she was going to get a divorce, then we would get married. I loved her, well James came crawling back, and after much talk we decided that for the sake of my friendship, and her marriage she would go back, but if he ever screwed up again she would divorce him. A week after they got back together, she announced she was pregnant, and well we all assumed you were James' son, but apparently you were my son all along, you Harry James Black are my son."

Harry stared at him with an open mouth, "You're my father?"

"Yes, I am your father," replied Sirius, he looked nervous.

"Where do we go from here? I mean don't get me wrong I am glad to finally have a father, I already kind of thought of you that way, but do I call you father, or dad, or Sirius, or what?"

"Any of those are fine, are you alright with this?" asked Sirius.

"More than alright dad, I always wanted a family, I just wished this would have happened years ago, but at least I have had you in my life for the last few years, this is so cool," said Harry.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Boys,"

"What?" asked Sirius and Harry at the same time.

"Just get it over with and hug already," said Hermione.

Harry and Sirius got up and gave each other a manly hug, "Happy dear?"

"Very, now eat up quick, we have that test to day, it's in the gym, and I don't want to be late. Plus if get going soon we can get a little more studying in," said Hermione.

"Yes dear, I will be ready to go shortly," said Harry.

"Wow, twenty four hours from independent man to whipped, it has to be a new record," said Remus.

"Too bad she beat, Tonks' record, by three hours," replied Sirius.

"Shut up your just jealous," said Remus.

"Last time I checked, my name is Sirius Orion Black, not Orion Sirius Black, and Tonks name is Nymphadora Bellatrix Tonks not Walburgia Narcissa Black-Black so I think the whole incest thing is out Remus, or should I say Wolfie?" said Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, DO NOT CALL ME WOLFIE!!" yelled Remus, everyone looked around.

"Old married couple," Harry coughed. Sirius fell off his chair laughing, Remus turned red with embarrassment and stormed out of the hall.

"OH SWEETIE I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!" Sirius yelled and ran after him.

"Well on that note shall we get going?" Harry asked.


	3. Family Matters

I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, themes, or material from the Harry Potter series of books. I make no money from this work, it is a hobby.

A/N sorry for not updating in a while, I have 4 chapters today, I think in the future I am going to update, evry couple of weeks and try to put 2 or three up at a time. Thanks for you reviews.

* * *

Harry and Hermione jogged to the gym, and got there fifteen minutes early, they sat and read outside. "Recruits good to see you this morning, I have four more tests you have to pass, healing, warding, transfiguration, and potions, then I am going to teach you basic swordsmanship, and basic knife skills, and then you will be done with your training, or at least your formal training for now, so transfiguration is today, healing in three days, warding in six days, and potions in eight days, twelve days from sixth year to secret agents, I have out done myself." Moody was smiling.

"Ok, simple, show me the base transfigurational movements, and please transfigure these iron bars into items you might find useful on a mission," There were six iron bars for each of them for on a table in the middle of the gym. He waved his wand and three large statues for each of them appeared in the middle of the gym floor. "Then I want you animate these statues, make them dance around, and finally demonstrate a dozen transfigurative curses or hexes." Moody provided them with a dozen dueling dummies each. "If you complete that, then we move on to healing training." said Moody.

Harry began his test, he did his wand movements perfectly, as did Hermione, both transfigured ther pars into various items that they might need in the field, He animated his statues and made them dance a jig, at one point they lined up and began doing Irish tap, like Riverdance, Hermione animated her statues, two waltzed, while the third did a little ballet number. Finally Harry and Hermione did the curses just like they were supposed too, Harry went with some more powerful curses then Hermione did, but in the end they passed. "Excellent, you both pass your transfiguration portion." Moody began talking about healing. Where offense and defense came very easy to both Harry and Hermione healing was going to take a while, they listened to three hours on the theory of healing. Healing was not just waving your wand and making something happen, they had a whole book on the theory of healing, Harry learned from the first lesson that they would learn, basic life support, basic first aid, and how to heal, bones, cuts, and burns, but that was about it.

The Next two days were the longest of Harry's life. He looked forward to the morning run, and going to bed at night. Since the night of the Unforgivable test Harry and Hermione had slept in the same bed, they were most definitely girlfriend and boyfriend, but the days were pure hell. On the third day of Healing they took their test, Harry thankfully passed, as did Hermione.

Harry and Hermione went to lunch. After they got their trays they began to walk towards the back of the hall when Sirius saw them and beckoned them towards a private meeting room. The room was off to the side of the main mess hall, it had a large Mahogany table with twenty chairs around it, the room had large magical portraits, of former commanders, and windows that looked out over the woods. Surrounding the seaside of the base. Harry noticed, Remus was there as was professor Dumbledore, and a redhead, wearing a field healer uniform. Harry sat down and looked at the woman, five seconds later he dropped his fork, and looked at the women, open mouthed, "Mom?"

"Yes dear," replied Lilly.

"How did you, when did you, I'm not imagining this right?" asked Harry.

"No, you are not imagining this, As to when, Three nights ago, I had to undergo some tests and I needed a physical, so I got that all taken care of, now How that is a much more complicated question." said Lilly,

"Harry I found you alive and conscious, and your mother alive and in a coma, on that horrible night, I kept your mother under stasis charms for the last fifteen years, hoping to find a cure, three days ago she woke up," said Albus, "I didn't tell you because I never thought I would find a cure."

"Ok well what happened?" asked Harry.

"Well, sixteen years ago, I had an affair with Sirius and then found out I was pregnant but I was back with James, until you were born, I didn't know who your father was, but you looked like Sirius, I placed an advanced glamour charm on you, so that you would look like James, it never wore off, because I never died, would you like me to remove it?" asked Lilly.

"Yes please," Harry said. Lilly pulled her wand and waved, Harry's features hardened, he looked tougher, his scar faded even more, and his hair became shoulder length and was fully controlled, he didn't get taller, Hermione thought he looked good, sexy maybe, she wasn't sure, but she knew she wanted to drag him back to the room and snog him senseless. Harry flicked his wand and conjured a mirror, "I like it, I look tougher, ruggedly handsome some would say."

Hermione leaned in gave him a kiss, "Oh yes ruggedly handsome is the best way to describe you." Hermione giggled, and blushed a little bit.

"Well that answered one of my questions for you, nice to see you have a girlfriend," Lilly said.

"So how did you survive?" asked Harry.

"There is an ancient potion, for life support, it binds the soul to the body, it can only be used once, and it takes effect ten minutes after it is consumed, it took effect right before the killing curse hit me, and I survived. The unintended side effect, is that the Father of your children must want you back, must miss you, and your children must need you, and of course your children must know who their father is. I had thought that you would be given to Sirius who would find out years and years ago that he was your father, I never knew that someone would give you to that bitch of a sister of mine," she looked at Dumbledore.

"It was one of the greatest mistakes of my life," Albus said.

"Well, if it is alright Sirius and I would like to get married, I have spent the last 15 years dreaming, and hoping Sirius hadn't found anyone," said Lilly.

"That's great mom, are we going to be living at Grimuald Place?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, you won't recognize the place," said Sirius, "I gave you a suite of rooms, on the third floor, Draco, is moving in, he also has a suite, he and I have had a long chat, he doesn't blame you for his mothers death, in fact it has really changed him, I think you will be pleasantly surprised." said Sirius.

Just then sirens sounded, "Wards have been breached somewhere," Dumbledore said he looked nervous.

Harry and Hermione saw a dozen men in red cloaks run by the window, they grabbed a portkey offered by Kingsly who had run out of the mess hall. They all disappeared.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but Recruit Granger we placed warning wards in your neighborhood and on your house one minute ago those were breached. We have fifty men on the way to your house. We are doing everything we can, Dumbledore, Harry your on stand by, if the boot liker is there you are the only two with recent experience." Moody stomped off, Harry wrapped Hermione in a tight embrace.

Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, "It's alright, 'Mione they will be ok, they will get to them in time, who might be home?" asked Harry.

"Everyone, Harry, Dad takes afternoons off to be with the twins, and Mom takes the summers off to be with the twins, four very confused people landed outside the window, Hermione stood up and ran out of the room. Harry stood up, Lilly for the first time really took notice of what her son was wearing, a black SAS tee-shirt, camo cargo pants, he had a dagger strapped at his ankle, his shrunken staff on his thigh, and a wand on each forearm. There was no doubt about it, he looked like a Fifth Operations Operative, she noticed that Hermione was dressed identical, except she didn't have the dagger. Harry followed her out, Albus, Sirius and Lilly were on his heels.

The First thing that Jennifer Granger noticed was that her daughter had a certain look on her face. She looked like should would happily tear the one that pushed them out of their home limb from limb. She looked like a person who could do just about anything she felt needed to be done. The man following her looked like some one who had been there and done that. Hermione got to her parents, and pulled a wand, "What was the name of my first cat?" asked Hermione, the wand was pointed at her fathers chest.

"Clyde," replied her father.

"How did Clyde die?" asked Hermione her wand pointed at her mother.

"He was run over by a lorrie," replied Jennifer.

"What was the score of your first football game, her wand was pointed at her brother, "3-0, I scored 2."

"When you were eight what was your favorite book?" Hermione's wand was pointed at her sister.

"Matilda by Ronald Dahl," replied the little girl. She looked bewildered Another port key flashed in, this one had five Aurors and five Death Eaters, unconscious and bound. The other six came in a second later, Hermione strode over and removed masks.

Harry woke one up, "Dolohov, how are you, tell me one useful thing or I will kill you."

"Fuck you Potter, you've changed since the last time pity I couldn't kill your mud…" Dolohov didn't finish his sentence because Harry muttered _Crucio_ and Dolohov was shaking within seconds screaming in pain, after thirty seconds Harry lifted the curse.

"The name is Black now, Potter wasn't my Father, no longer do I have a Family name to live up to. I can Cruciate you until you are worse then the Longbottoms, and it will do the Family Name proud, so tell me something useful," said Harry.

With fear in his eyes he said, "My master has not been seen in days, he's still alive, but hurt badly, He has never been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, and whatever he did to end the duel took a lot out of him. He was already tired from the Ministry, add to all that, Peter and Bellatrix were his favorites, so we went out to find your Mudblood, to be able to have a little fun and get to you." The other four had been unmasked, He recognized Marcus Flint and Crabbe, Harry sneered and walked up to Flint, he knew the Flint Family was not in the inner circle, and that the Crabbe Family was, he didn't know who the other two were so he walked up to Flint.

"Fuck you Flint," he spat on his face and slashed his wand downward the Germanic Killing Curse came out. The Purple flame hit Flint in the chest, shattering and then sending all of his ribs and through all his organs. He died not ten seconds later, it was a painful way to go. "Dolohov, you had better spill your guts, or you will beg for that death, that goes for the rest of you too." Harry walked away, SAS Interrogators had watched every thing, they liked this kids style, too bad everyone else did too, he got an inner circle Death Eater to turn on his master after thirty seconds, it has been said that Death Eaters fear nothing more then death and their Master, in Harry James Black, Dolohov saw death incarnate.

" I'm Harry Black, Mr. and Mrs. Granger are you alright?" Harry asked. Mrs. Granger. She noticed that He and Hermione were dressed the same, Black Shirt with white letters spelling out SAS, camo cargo pants, wands in three places, what she would describe as combat boots. And Harry wore a dagger sheathed on his ankle.

"Yes, Mr. Black we are fine," said Jennifer Granger.

"Mom, This is Harry Potter, he recently found out that his father was really his Godfather Sirius Black, and by a miracle, or feat of magic worthy of Merlin his mother came out of a coma she had been in for fifteen years three days ago and confirmed it. So now he is Harry James Black, and my boyfriend." said Hermione.

"Boyfriend," Mr. Granger, was suddenly very brave, "Now wait just a goddamned minute Hermione Jane since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Daddy, it's been like four days, maybe five the training all runs together, we were placed under the Cruciatus Curse for training, and then we went back to our barracks, took a shower together and fell asleep on his bed, the next morning we talked, and now we are boyfriend/girlfriend." said Hermione.

Harry was praying she could hear his thoughts, "Too much information, TOO MUCH INFORMATION! HERMIONE YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME KILLED!!" Alas she could not hear his thoughts.

"Boyfriend…shower…sleep…together…boyfriend…" Mr. Granger was in shock. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder he saw Sirius.

Harry followed Sirius fifty feet away, "What did you do?"

"After the Cruciatus Test, she was really weak but she wanted a shower, so I helped her but she couldn't stand on her own, so I got in to take a shower, and anyway I was supporting her, and a lot of skin was touching other skin, and so I had a reaction, she saw the reaction, and well gave me a hand, I returned the favor. We went back out got dressed and fell asleep on my bed, nothing else happened. We woke up the next morning I got her breakfast, and we talked, we've been sleeping in the same bed since." said Harry, "But nothing else has happened."

"Ok, well that's not that bad, are you planning to propose to her?" asked Sirius.

"I already kind of did, I think she took it as a joke, but I didn't have a ring and it was sort of a funny comment," said Harry.

Sirius handed him a black velvet box, "I was going to give this to you today, every rich old family has dozens of family engagement rings, all of ours have been checked, actually all of the Black Family jewelry has been checked, so everything in the vaults has been proven to be safe. By the way did I ever tell you how you got the money in your vault?" asked Sirius.

"No, you didn't." said Harry.

"The Potters were an old family, but they had about 100,000 Galleons left, those went to your mother, I thought she was dead, and I knew you were going to the muggles and I was afraid that you would need money, so I opened a trust account in your name, and placed 10,000,000 galleons in the account, it was half of what I had, now of course, I am the Head of the house of Black and have access to like 2,000,000,000 Galleons in gold, property, stocks, bonds, and other stuff."

"Wow, well thanks dad," said Harry smiling.

"Now, tradition dictates that once you get married a jewelry box with several formal sets is put in your vault, so that any formal events you may have to or choose to attend your wife will be prepared for. So are you going to ask Hermione to marry you?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, probably tonight, I never really thought about marriage until Moody told us about the policies of SAS and well it is encouraged, and truthfully I love Hermione more than anyone else in my life," said Harry, "I suppose in time, I will love you and mom as much as I love Hermione, but I just found out that I had a father, that he was alive, and it was today I found out Mom was alive," said Harry.

"YOU, YOU TOUCHED MY LITTLE GIRL!!" yelled an irate Mr. Granger.

"Apparate son!" yelled Sirius.

"Mr. Granger, um, lovely to meet you again," said Harry.

"You touched my little girl," said Mr. Granger.

"Yes, sir, sorry," said Harry.

"Sorry is that all you have to say for your self?" Lilly, Jennifer, and Hermione had walked away from the crowd. Mr. Granger was just getting warmed up.

"Yes sir, I love your daughter," replied Harry.

"Do you even know what love is?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yeah, I think I do," replied Harry.

"Apparate," coughed Sirius.

"What's he doing?" asked Albus

"Standing his ground," replied Sirius.

"Apparate Harry, it's why the skill exists!" yelled Albus, "Salazar's pet was 100 times easier to deal with then an irate father! Trust me!"

"You have no idea what love is," said Mr. Granger.

"Do you think we should save him?" asked Remus.

"Who Harry?" asked Sirius.

"No Mr. Granger, you saw what Harry did to Flint, the only thing saving Granger is the fact that Hermione would be mad, if he killed her father, but he keeps going she is going curse him," said Remus.

"Yes it might be a good idea to save him, he doesn't know what he's doing," said Albus. "Mr. Granger, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I always find situations such as these are best settled over a cup of tea, perhaps we could retire to the small private room, in the mess hall.

--

While Mr. Granger was yelling at Harry, Hermione, Lilly, and Jennifer walked away from the men and began talking. "Hermione what were you thinking?" asked her mother.

"When? Just now, or four days ago?" asked Hermione.

"Lets start with just now," said Mrs. Granger.

"I was scared, I thought I could lose you, and I just started rambling on and on," said Hermione.

"Ok what about four days ago?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Well it began with the Cruciatus Curse, they want to teach you what it feels like, see how you react to it, I was exhausted, I asked Harry to help me shower, he didn't want to of course, and then he wanted to leave his clothes on, but I talked him out of it, then he wouldn't look at me, or touch me, I got all insecure, he assured me that I was the problem he didn't want to react and piss me off. Well, long story short he did react and I solved the problem for him, then he returned the favor, and we fell asleep in each others arms, the next morning we woke up we talked about it and we are boyfriend and girlfriend." said Hermione.

"When was the last time you slept in his bed?" asked Lilly.

"I haven't slept in my own bed since the night before the Cruciatus Test." said Hermione

"Well lets see, I know my husband, so what would satisfy him? Well I think we have two options, How rich is Harry?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Number one in the country, number 2 in the world, under twenty one, Heir to the wealthiest family in the world, Sirius pegs it at north of 2 Billion Galleons, I personally peg it a north of five, but he only counts cash and wizarding stocks and bonds, add in muggle, and property, you get your answer," answered Lilly.

"Excellent, then this is easy, Hermione you must either marry Harry, or drop out of the magical world and never see him again, the choice is up to you," said Jennifer.

"I hate to admit it but your mother is right. Frankly your parents couldn't hide you from Harry, he would find you. And I would feel bad for your father when he did," said Lilly.

"I don't mean to say that your father is greedy, or anything of the sort, but we worked so hard to get where we are, and He loves you so much that he doesn't want you to suffer, or want for anything, money will just make it easier on him, he loves you so much." said Mrs. Granger.

"Well, Harry already made a comment about Marriage, I think he is going to propose sooner or later," said Hermione.

"The SAS does encourage marriage, it's a lot easier to act like a married couple when under cover if you are a married couple," said Lilly.

"Ok, I think we have a plan now, I will talk to your Father," said Mrs. Granger.

--

While the girls were talking, Mr. Granger, and Harry moved their conversation inside to the same room the Black Family and friends had been eating lunch in. "Lets settle this, you have committed crimes against my family and my daughter, what are you prepared to do about it?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Well I see two options, wizards duel, or I marry Hermione, and since the first is not an option because you cannot use magic, I guess we will go with the second." said Harry.

"Do you have a ring?" Harry pulled the black velvet box, "It is one of the family engagement rings, I am not sure what it looks like I only received ten minutes before we began conversing," said Harry.

Harry opened the box, the ring was gold and platinum it had a large black diamond, with two emeralds on either side. "We tend to like our name, and our House, and the stones can not be changed out, I wish they could, rubies would be so much better," said Sirius.

"Well that will do, will my daughter be taken care of?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Of course," said Harry.

"Will you pay for her to go to University after Hogwarts?" asked Mr. Granger.

"If that is what she wants," replied Harry.

"Can her mother and I come and visit?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Of course," said Harry.

"Actually, Harry and Hermione will be living at the family manor, I will open the east wing for them, there are three wings and the core of the house. I will open and mugglize the east wing, you can stay anytime you want." said Sirius.

"Dad, when can that be done?" asked Harry.

"I'll have the elves sweep the place, and remove all cursed items, the changes can probably be done in three or four days," replied Sirius.

"Well, would you like to live in one of the most protected private homes in all of Britain, your house will not be safe now," Harry said to Mr. Granger.

"Yes, of course I insist. The Noble and Ancient House of Black has served for over thirty generations as a safe haven for those we consider family or friend, I extend the hand of friendship and ask you to make your home in the East Wing." said Sirius.

"I suppose we will accept, when can we move in?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Tomorrow, I will have the house elves prepare it for you, Dobby and Winky came to work for you Harry, and I bought twenty five more elves, because one is simply not enough." said Sirius, "Oh and Kreacher had a little accident, he fell on my knife ten times, and vanished himself, little lying bastard, Dobby got rid of the house elf heads, and the portraits I didn't want."

"Can Phineas be in my study?" asked Harry,

"Of course he is one creepy bastard, always hissing at me, and then calling me a moron," Sirius shuttered.

"He was a parselmouth," said Harry.

"Doesn't surprise me I knew there was one or two in the black line," said Sirius.

"Harry what do you know about parselmouths?" asked Albus.

"Parseltounge must be in the blood, and then the speaker must either survive horrible dark magic at a young age, be evil, or have both parents be speakers. In Igor Grindenwalds case, he was crucio'd by his father at the age of 4 for misbehaving, Tom Riddle was evil, Phineas was the son of Linus Black, and Andromeda Gaunt, so they were both speakers, in fact it is the only time in in the history of the Gaunt family that it married outside itself." said Harry.

"Actually Merope Gaunt, married Tom Riddle a muggle, with the help of love potions, and later gave birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort." said Albus.

"Oh so that's where he got speaker blood from, all makes sense I guess. No family, where'd he grow up?" asked Harry.

"Muggle Orphanage," said Albus.

Moody came in and told everyone that Harry and Hermione would have the day off of training so that they could get her parents settled it.

"I think with the extra time we have today, we should send our dear Lord Voldemort a gift," said Harry. It took two hours to get the gift together, but they got a large cardboard box and filled it with muggle candy, purchased in Edinburgh, and the put Flint's head in the box, attached it to an Owl with Lord Voldemort's Name on the Package Harry included a howler. Moody and Dumbledore both assisted.

--

Later that night in a Manor house in England an Owl landed and dropped a package and flew off again, Severus Snape the last of the Dark Lord's inner circle, was there as one of the only witnesses to this event. The room was filled with a familiar voice. "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI, AND ASK HOW YOU'RE DOING, DOLOHOV TOLD ME YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING SO WELL LATELY. MAYBE THAT'S THE MUGGLE IN YOU ACTING UP, AT LEAST MY PURE BLOOD FATHER DIDN'T LOWER HIMSELF TO USING LOVE POTIONS ON AN UNSUSPECTING MUGGLE! THAT'S WHAT YOUR MOTHER DID, OH AND BY THE WAY YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF A BASTARD, YOU FATHER WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR FREAK OF A MOTHER, NOR HIS FREAK OF A SON, I THOUGHT I WOULD REMIND YOU OF YOUR HERITAGE AND GIVE YOU SOME MUGGLE CANDY. IN THE BOTTOM IS A LITTLE GIFT FROM ME TO YOU ENJOY. YOURS HARRY JAMES BLACK.

The Dark Lord dumped the box out and Flints head rolled across the floor. He screamed in rage, and fired _Avada Kedevra _at a new recruit he froze and died. "SNAPE, FIND POTTER I WANT HIM DEAD!" The Dark Lord in a tirade cast lethal curse after lethal curse the only one left was Snape, thirty others were dead. "NOT A WORD OF THIS TO ANYONE SNAPE OR YOU WILL BEG FOR YOUR DEATH!" yelled the Dark Lord.

Severus Snape was not a stupid man, he knew what he had heard, he also knew that that was now forty death eaters the Dark Lord had lost, add to that the 11 from the ministry, and that meant the Dark lord was down to maybe twenty five left, one never really knew with death eaters but, Severus never believed the dark lord had many more then seventy five, at most maybe 100, but there had of course been losses.

--

While Harry, Remus, Sirius, Moody, and Albus were preparing their gift for Tom Riddle, Hermione was taking her parents on a tour of the base. She began on the parade grounds in the middle of the base, "This is our parade grounds, it is the only Apparation point on this Island, there are two portkey points here, and in the quintaped sanctuary for St. Georges Detention Facility," said Hermione.

"What's a quintupled?" asked Samantha Granger Hermione's little sister.

"No one really knows, it is a red haired five legged man eating creature, as to what they were originally, or what they came from no one knows." said Hermione.

Mrs. Granger was looking around, the base looked like a fishing village one might see on TV, mostly it looked like a village, with small white clapboard houses, and white picket fences. All the buildings looked the same, except of course the command center and the barracks, the Base on the ocean side was surrounded by a thick stand of trees, Hermione explained that these were to block the view from passing ships, or boats, while muggles couldn't see the island, or even come near, wizards could. Hermione took them to the class rooms, one, three, and five were for training, two, four, and six were for the children of the base. One was like a one room school house, with desks and chairs in neat rows, with a clean chalkboard and teachers desk in the front, there was even a little pot-bellied stove in the middle of the room. Class room three was completely different, it was the same size on the outside, inside however it was two hundred and fifty feet long, and one hundred and seventy five feet wide. It had a balcony set along both sides, today it was set up for portkey training so that there were rings on the ground for targets. Class room five, was set up as a healers ward, it was not really used for teaching as the Fifth Operations Group never trained that many at one time.

Hermione concluded the tour of the classrooms, and took her parents towards the supply depots, these were like little shops, it PX was the base's only store, but the various supply depots, looked like village shops. "In the old days, like five hundred years ago this was a village, then the quintapeds took over the island, and the Scottish Ministry of Magic took the whole island over, warded it and turned the village into a base of Operations for Beast Hunters, and Aurors, Over time the Scottish Auror Service eventually grew to a world wide organization, and now it has bases all over the world, but this is still headquarters.

Hermione lead them to the barracks, it was a long three story brick building, she took them inside. "Each room is really a suite," she opened her room, "I have the top bunk," Hermione showed them the bathroom, it was done in marble and had two of everything, and a hot tub sized bath tub. "The barracks are quite comfortable." The began to walk towards the exits, "Stay on the sides of the corridors, with the quintapeds and the prison on the island if there was ever a reason to respond everyone would run down the middle of the hallways. Finally they headed towards the command center The Lobby had a large reception desk and two lifts, it had a golden statue of a man with a wand, it was a knock off of the statue that had resided in the English Ministry of Magic until Dumbledore needed it. "Sergeant Granger Colonel Moody is waiting for you in his office." The receptionist said.

Hermione thanked her and they took the next lift to the third floor. The Grangers were shocked by what they saw, there was an outer office, with two secretaries, and wing back waiting chairs, of course the Grangers went right in, in the Office were large maple bookcases on three walls, a sofa, and a huge desk, through an open door they could see a conference room similar to where Harry and Hermione had been eating lunch, The door to the ritual room was also open, Auror Colonel Alastor Moody stood behind his desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we saved your house and managed to hide it, Sergeant Granger can undo the spell at anytime, but I understand that you will be living with Mr. Black for the duration of this little war. Now, I have some things to help you blend in," he handed both Granger adults cloaks, they were black, and very nice looking, "On this Base and in most of the world, Red cloaks mean SAS, and here gray mean something too, so Black is the best color to wear, I also got some books for your kids, we don't have TV, or Radio up here." He gave Matt Granger, two books on Quidditch, a book on the greatest duels in history, a book on the History of the SAS, _Curses for Beginners_ by Phineas Nigellus Black, and a book on magical creatures. Samantha got the same, accept there was a charms book and a transfiguration book to replace the Quidditch books, and a book on the magical history of Scotland to replace the book on the greatest duels in history, her magical creatures book was on fluffy critters. "Sorry guys, we don't have much in the way of children's books that are not text books for our kids, and right now there are three other children on base, so you can imagine it's pretty scarce, it's the best I could come up with,. Black tells me you guys should only be here three or four days." said Moody

"Ok, where will we stay?" asked Jennifer Granger.

"Ah well we only have one other Barracks Room, so I thought sergeant Granger would stay with you and your daughter Samantha, and sergeant Black could stay with your Husband and Your son Matt, of course I must warn you the sergeants get up at 5:00 for PT, so that may not be ideal," Moody had a smirk on his face Hermione didn't like.

"Maybe we could take the bunk beds apart they are both queen size after all, it could probably be done with the wave of a wand right?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Of course why didn't I think of that," said Moody.

--

Later that night as the Grangers were settling in to their temporary home, there was an Order meeting, in the great hall, of a small castle in Southern Scotland. "Welcome to the Order's new home, Farcourt Castle. This Property belongs to the Scottish Ministry of magic, Alastor, and Angus were able to procure it for us." said Albus. "Before we begin are there any questions?"

"Where is Harry? Is Hermione alright? Is her Family Alright? Do they need a place to stay? When is Harry coming home?" asked Molly Weasley in quick succession.

"Harry is at summer camp, I being his father approve, and his mother and I saw him earlier today he is fine having a great time, learning lots of things," said Sirius.

"Harry is very happy, having a great time," Lilly said. Lilly had never really like Molly, but she had been told that Harry was friends with her children and liked the women so she would have to deal with her.

"Pfft like you would know," said Molly.

"Ladies, we have other business, Hermione is fine she is with Harry, has been since Harry went to the summer camp, her family is fine, and staying a the same summer camp, Harry will come home when the summer camp says he can come home." said Albus. "Now, Moody could you give us your report?"

"Summer camp goes well, recruit Black is exemplary, recruit Granger is excellent, recruit Black prepared a gift for the Dark Lord in Arts and Crafts today, and got information out of a difficult camper. The interrogation of that difficult camper is on going and is going very well apparently he is afraid of recruit Black, the interrogators suggested he might open up to recruit Black and they could go get him, they have not had to apply the Cruciatus Curse, since recruit Black did it this morning, a little Veritaserum and he spills his guts for hours. The others are talking too, Crabbe has turned out to be a goldmine of information. I will have more for you in the future. One point of interest, they set up a base of Operations fifteen miles south of Hogwarts, we are going to clean the place out this coming week, with first group operatives, anyone with a Dark Mark will be interrogated, and if they ain't got anything useful it's to the headsman," said Moody.

"Thank you Alastor, Hagrid what do you have to report?" asked Albus

"Haven't heard much, no new news really." replied the giant of a man.

"Angus anything new?" asked Albus.

"The Dementors are lying low, apparently they are in negotiations with the English Ministry, The Dark Lord is having no luck with trolls, the giants are refusing to take action after my group intercepted the ones that came here a week ago, the dragon handlers are refusing to join so no dragons, he his hurting in the creature department, it is unknown whether he has any basilisks but that would be the only logical choice left." said Angus.

"BASILISKS, who amongst us could fight a basilisk?" asked Molly panicked. Bill Weasley, Angus McGonagall, Moody, Sirius, Remus, and Albus raised there hands, "Oh and Harry Black has done it before, I believe he would now know spells to do it so he wouldn't get bitten again, although it is a nice scar, I saw it when he was in the infirmary at the base, I went to check up on him," said Angus.

"Who's done it before?" asked Molly, Angus, Bill, and Albus raised their hands, "And Harry as I just said," replied Angus.

"Continuing, Dung what do you have for us?" asked Albus.

"The Dark been coming around Knockturn Alley recruiting, but other then that nothing," said the smelly thief.

"Very well keep an ear out, now let see, Diggle, Jones, Arthur anything to report from the Ministry?"

He got three no sirs, "Bill anything to report from Gringotts?"

"Goblins will not be taking the Dark side, but they wish to remain neutral for now," said Bill.

"That's good news, okay does any one have anything besides Severus?" asked Albus, no one brought anything up, "Severus go ahead,"

"Albus today was my last day in the service of the dark Lord, I am never going back, I nearly died tonight, if it had not been for the fact that I am the only member of the inner circle left, I would be dead, if the Dark Lord didn't want Black, and Malfoy dead, he killed 30 death eaters today when he received Black's gift. The Dark Lord has been severely injured and fatigued after the battle at the Ministry and the duel with Black, not to mention that he loss Bella and Peter his favorite toys, he has had several recruits go out and get him Muggles to play with but it's not the same, he says, Bella liked the Cruciatus Curse it was pleasurable for her, so he is not happy at all. He blames Malfoy for not taking his rightful place, Malfoy couldn't go through the ritual to get the mark," said Severus.

"Very well you do not have to go back, I have the ritual ready, make the potion, but you must find the spell castor," said Albus.

"What do you mean can't you do it?" asked Severus.

"I am afraid not, I created the spell, using the spell naming/incantation spell, the Runes, and Arthimancy were perfect, but it produced un pronounceable words, I found out this summer they are Parseltounge, so Harry is your only chance, be nice, and he will want something in return. I suggest you wait until after OWL's are returned it is your only chance to get out of it easy." said Albus.

"Potter's a goody good, I will have no trouble getting him to do it." said Snape.

"Oh yeah how many times had Black cast an unforgivable when you have dealt with him before?" asked Moody, "The man has changed this summer, he Cruciated, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort, and Dolohov, that's in two weeks time, what do you think he would do to you his most hated professor, my moneys on gift wrapping you for the Dark Lord."

"What can I offer him?" asked Snape.

"Not money," supplied Sirius.

"Knowledge, give him your old text book, and let him your class," Albus said, "He wants to be an on the books Auror more then anything else, and to do that, he needs NEWT Potions, let him in, and he will do the thing you ask." said Albus.

"If he passes, and then if he maintains an E he may come to my class," said Severus.

"Oh I will tutor my son, he will pass, and he maintain his work," said Lilly, "I am also going to tutor him in Runes, and Arthimancy, if they still have the end of August OWL make up I will have him ready for both subjects, Divination, whose bright idea was that?"

"Yes Lilly they still have that test, but Harry has never been one for studying how do you intend to get him to learn three subjects in two months time?" asked Minevra McGonagall.

"Oh between Hermione and I, I am sure we will find a way."

"Ok, I believe the official business is concluded, is there anything else anyone needs? Oh and I am in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, I also need a dueling instructor, and a teacher to teach a seminar on dangerous creatures and how to defeat them any takers?" asked Albus.

"I will teach the seminar," said Angus, "We will use my book, _Defeating Dastardly Beasts_."

"I am teaching history right?" said Sirius.

"Yes," replied Albus.

"I will teach Defense, and Master Dueler Jenkins will be your dueling instructor if Colonel Moody can spare him." said Kingsly.

"JENKINS" Moody growled into his two way mirror, "You want to be dueling instructor for Hogwarts? Shacklebolt is teaching Defense, and Angus McGonagall is teaching a seminar."

"Yes," came the reply.

"Excellent, I will send you a contract," said Albus.

"Now that all my problems have been resolved, any thing else?" receiving no response the meeting broke up.

--

After the meeting Molly went up to Sirius and Lilly, "Sirius, um are we still coming to stay at your house?" She asked.

"Yes, whenever you want," said Sirius.

"Well we have a bit of a problem, you see when Ron was about three we arranged a marriage, with an American Witch, and this summer is when they meet, and get married, Ron doesn't know of course, we will tell him, but the wedding is on July 7, is that going to be ok?"

"Today is the 28th he's being married in 9 days and he doesn't know it yet?" asked Lilly.

"Well yes, it's the way things are done generally," said Molly.

"No usually they meet before marriage, and normally the couple knows they are being married," said Sirius. "Well it's no problem, Lilly and I are getting married, nothing special just close friends and family, and Harry and Hermione are getting married as well, Summer camp has really agreed with them. Something about sleeping in the same bed every night really agrees with both of them. So I see no problem with Ron getting married."

"That's wrong, they are just children," said Molly, "They are not ready for that kind of relationship yet."

"Yet, you have no problem with Ron getting married?" said Lilly.

"Well, Harry was supposed to be with Ginny. That little Mudblood stole Harry from my Ginny." said Molly, she was dazed.

Lilly was shocked, Dumbledore looked thoughtful, Severus looked livid, not that he hadn't considered calling Granger a Mudblood, but he would never do it in front of Sirius Black or Lilly Evans, never that was just stupid, it would be ok, if they took care of it, but if they told Harry, well lets just say Severus Snape was a man who hated gift wrapping. He hated people who had those blood pride ideas, he made a snap decision, he launched a curse at Molly she turned into a little weasel. "Be a weasel you bitch," Snape sneered.

"Well done Severus, I would have probably just Cruciated her, but I tend to use transfiguration as a warning, she really is just out of control," Moody said, Albus waved his wand nothing happened.

"I'll set her right, I would hate for her to have to spend any more time in St. Mungos," Snape said.

"Molly, I think we need to have a talk," said Albus.

"About what?" asked Molly.

"You hostility towards Miss Granger, and using that term in front of Mrs. Potter, this is the second Order meeting you have interrupted, what is the problem?"

"There's no problem Albus," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Severus, Alastor please," said Albus.

Moody flicked his wand, Snape put three drops of a clear potion on Mrs. Weasley's tounge. "Are you now spying or have you ever spied for Lord Voldemort?" asked Albus.

"No," responded Mrs. Weasley

"Why are you so hostile towards Hermione Granger?"

"She stole Harry from my Ginny," replied Molly.

"Why do you say that?" asked Albus.

"Because Ginny has loved Harry since she first heard his story when she was five," said Molly.

"Why use the word Mudblood?" asked Albus.

"That girl is below Harry, and below me, she deserves not my respect nor my time," said Molly.

"Do you want to be a member of this Order?" asked Albus.

"No, I am only here because my children seem to want to risk their lives, I want to be able to watch over them," replied Molly.

"Is there anything else stressing you right now?" asked Albus.

"I don't know where Harry is, I cannot try and talk some sense into him, Ron is about to get married, because we needed to get him a good match, and the girl's family insisted they be married before sixth year, so the girl could take her NEWTs at Hogwarts, Ron doesn't know, and he is not ready for marriage," said Molly.

"Do you wish to leave this Order?" asked Albus.

"No, who would watch over my Boys then," replied Molly.

"Very well, Molly you are one probation from this point on," said Albus.

Everyone left that night with a lot to think about, Sirius and Lilly decided that they would marry, as soon as possible. They would also make the arrangements for Harry and Hermione as well, Albus was available on the thirtieth to do a double wedding.

--

While the meeting was going on, Harry and Hermione were sitting up on their couch, "Hermione, I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too Harry."

Harry dropped to one knee, he pulled the black velvet box out, and said, "Hermione will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, yes. Of course I will," then she saw the ring, "Harry were on earth did you get this ring it's huge."

"It is a family heirloom, if you don't like it I can get you something different," said Harry.

"No I love it, it must be worth a fortune," said Hermione.

"You are worth it, and like I said it is a family heirloom if you don't wear it, it would be gathering dust." Harry said.

Hermione was bouncing up and down, she ran out in the hallway ran down to her parents room and showed her mother and sister, having all the female gawkers she needed. She came back and went to bed with Harry.


	4. Graduation

I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, themes, or material from the Harry Potter series of books. I make no money from this work, it is a hobby.

* * *

The horns blew at five in the morning, Harry and Hermione were ready to go in a minute, They went on the five mile run and did the exercises they had been assigned. When they were done, they took a shower together and went to Breakfast, the first thing they noticed was Lilly and Sirius were there. They sat at the same table.

"So you guys want to get married tomorrow?" asked Lilly.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Do you want to get married tomorrow?" asked Lilly.

"We can't Harry is not 16," said Hermione.

"Scotland doesn't have such a rule, I already have your license," said Lilly.

"I don't have a dress," said Hermione.

"You have a warding test, do well and you will have the rest of the day off, we can go to London and get you a dress, Sirius and I are going to get married tomorrow too, so I need a dress, and I need a whole new wardrobe." said Lilly.

"Lets see how the test goes," said Hermione.

They finished breakfast making small talk, finally at 8:00 they went to class room one. "Ok recruits, we are going to talk about warding," said Moody.

"Can we take the test? Because I believe I could pass any test you gave me," said Harry.

"Sure recruit," said Moody, the warding test was not practical it was written, three hundred questions.

It took two and a half hours to complete they handed it in. Moody put it in a magical grading box, five minutes later both Harry and Hermione had O's on their exams. "Well I will have to add certified ward masters to your files, but I have to ask recruit Black how did you do it, you need an expert knowledge in Runes and Arthimancy, you have never taken either class." said Moody.

"Runes are derived from Parseltounge, Arthimancy is an inherent skill for all parselmouths and add to all of that, we have a special ability when it comes to wards and ward breaking, we can feel them, and since I destroyed the Horocrux I can see them, I can see all magic, how it moves, I can probably see through invisibility cloaks, charms, and disillusion charms, and concealment charms too." They took the hour and a half till lunch and learned everything they need to know about stealth, tracking, and concealment, it was only forty spells.

"I have decided that we are going to wave potions, pass your newt level class it will be good enough, you will both have to take the dueling seminar being offered this year, Jenkins is the instructor, and the Beast Hunting Seminar, Angus McGonagall is running that one. So I believe that you too are getting married here tomorrow, I am sure you both have things to do. After dinner I will have your final instructions."

They went to the mess hall, Sirius, John Granger, Matt, Samantha, Jennifer and Lilly were waiting for them. Both Harry and Hermione had to go get changed, and then they went back, and grabbed portkeys to London.

First stop they made was the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, then the men went to Gringotts, the women went shopping. Harry added Hermione to his vault. Gringotts offered many services to many different people, one such service to the top clients was direct to the public Goblin Jewelry. Harry and Sirius went to the Jewelry counter, and searched for the perfect wedding bands, it wasn't long until they each had what they deemed to be perfect. Harry bought a pair of rings that were simple gold, with platinum intertwined around the band, his had a small sapphire inlaid at the top, and Hermione's was identical, except the gem was a ruby. Sirius went with the most gaudy rings they had, they were truly magical creations, with gold, silver, and platinum intertwined in a random pattern, they had chips of diamond, sapphire, emerald, ruby, and three or four other gems inlaid around them, and the pair set him back five thousand Galleons, Harry's only set him back a two hundred galleons they were expensive for a set of wedding rings, Harry thought, but he could afford them. Harry also bought a large heart shaped gold locket, he had his picture put inside. He decided he would give this to Hermione to wear with her wedding dress. Harry and Sirius also removed a set of earrings each from their vaults so the girls would have something old.

After Gringotts the boys went to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for dress robes. Harry ordered a set of black dress robes with emerald green trim, and with a gold colored Black Family Crest. He had an emerald colored bowtie. Matt got a set of blue dress robes that matched his eyes, he had no family crest, he wore a black bowtie. John Granger got brown with a black bowtie his also had no family crest. Sirius got purple dress robes, that had a pattern of chartreuse stars on it, and had blaze orange trim, and he had the Black Family Crest in a neon blue that flashed between neon blue, hot pink, blaze orange, and chartreuse, he had a chartreuse bowtie, and a matching top hat. "Mr. Black these are for your wedding right?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Yes of course," responded Sirius.

"Well you know what they say the customer is always right, although you should follow your sons lead, he knows what will not get him into trouble," said the seamstress.

"Well I for one like a little adventure in my life." They finished picking out their robes for the next day, Sirius paid for all the robes, "We will be back in a few days Harry and I need everyday robes, and I think Lilly does too."

"Dad are you sure that combination is ok?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Lilly won't care, we are just eloping, the robes don't have to be formal." said Sirius.

"Ok dad, I know that I don't want to spend my wedding night on the couch, which is where you are headed if your not careful," said Harry.

Harry, John, and Matt bought very dressy black shoes, Sirius bought chartreuse shoes, Harry really thought he was looking forward to the doghouse.

The group of men walked outside carrying their bags. "Oh we need gifts for the brides, it's tradition give them the night before the wedding, any ideas?" asked Sirius.

"Lets go to Flourish and Blotts, they have rare books right?" asked Harry.

"Yes they do son, what are you thinking?" asked Sirius.

"Well I will buy Hermione a rare book on Runes, and maybe one on wards, and I don't know I have to see what they have but I will pick out a few." said Harry.

"Good idea," replied Sirius, they went to the bookstore. Matt and John looked around, while Harry and Sirius went to the Rare and restricted books desk in the back of the store. "Hello I was wondering if we could have a look at your rare books catalogue?" said Sirius. Harry looked at the list, near the top he found a half dozen books she might like, but the top four caught his eye, "Are the four books by the founders still available?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied the man.

"Good I will take them, do you have a draft slip?" asked Harry,

"Of Course sir," the man went to the desk and found the slip.

"I didn't get all the way through the list do you have a first edition of Hogwarts a history?" asked Harry.

"Yes we do, it is in excellent shape," said the man.

"Great I will take that as well," the man wrote a price out, Harry looked at the price, and wrote the draft out for the cost, he handed it to the man. The man put the draft in the magical cash register on his desk, and a green flag came up. "Could you gift wrap those books." The man quickly retrieved the five books and wrapped them.

Sirius took a little longer, he decided to a buy a large set of books about healing, the same procedure with a draft and then a green flag, and the man wrapped the set.

"What do we do now?" asked Harry.

"Well we can go back to Grimuald, I know you and Hermione need to go back to the isle tonight for graduation." said Sirius.

"Sounds good," said Harry. Sirius made a portkey from a stick he found on the ground.

The portkey took the four guys to the entrance hall of Grimauld Place. "Welcome Harry to the Core of number 12 Grimuald Place, before we were in the north wing, which is where my parents lived, the core of the house has a ballroom, five parlors, two formal Dining Rooms, Twenty bedroom suites, each with a bed chamber, a sitting room, a bathroom, and two walk in closets, the core has an additional five bathrooms, the Family library, which is about twice the size of Hogwarts, I had the House elves relocate all of the books from the other three libraries to the central one, the kitchen is at the, very center of the house so it is accessible to all four sections of the house. Your mother and I are going to live in the core, but I have had all four wings cleaned and redecorated, and I thought that you and Hermione can take the east wing." said Sirius.

"Well I need to talk to Hermione about it, but I see no reason why we couldn't live in the core with you for now, and her parents and brother and sister can live in the east wing," said Harry.

"How big are the wings?" asked John Granger.

"The east wing is a well appointed five bedroom home, the west wing is a well appointed 8 bedroom home, and the north wing is a well appointed 25 bedroom mansion. The family Tower is off west wing," said Sirius.

"Family Tower?" asked Harry.

"Every old pureblood family has one, it goes back to the middle ages and even before when wizards and witches lived in towers, most families included the towers in their manors, now it is a place of shame, the Weasley's live in the Weasley family tower, not because of any shame but because it is the last family property left," said Sirius. "Oh, so we have a family tower what do we use it for?" asked Harry.

"It's the Potions Lab now, but we could restore it, if Malfoy doesn't conform to my way of thinking," said Sirius. "I will show you your suite, then I will take the John and Matt over to the east wing."

"Sounds good," the suite that Sirius showed him was huge, it had a king size four poster bead, the bathroom made the prefects bathroom look small, the bathtub was no larger, but there was a shower large enough for a party. This place is awesome. Harry hugged Sirius and said, "Thanks dad."

Sirius had a big smile on his face, "Ok pup lets show John and Matt the east wing. Sirius and Harry took the Granger men on a tour of the house, and the wing they would be staying in for the foreseeable future.

--

While the boys were at Gringotts Lilly lead them to a store that Hermione had never been in before, Circe's Secret. It was a lingerie shop, it was huge for Diagon Alley. There were manikins in the windows that were animated to move around and walk like muggle models. "Ok, well I know I don't have anything left from this type of store so I am going to be buying a lot, and Hermione I doubt you have anything like this so you will be doing a bit of shopping," said Lilly, "So Jenn why don't you take Hermione and I can take care of myself." To Hermione the next hour seemed like days of chaos, more then once she blushed, her mother could say the most embarrassing things, there were negligees in blue, green, and even a silk nightie that said Gryffindor and was red and gold. There were teddies in red, black, and blue, panties in every color, new bras, even a "Wicked Witch" costume. "Mom what's with the blue and green?" asked Hermione.

"They look good on you, remember that is what is most important when buying sort of thing," said Jenn.

"Mom are we going a bit overboard?" asked Hermione.

"My God no, first of all you have no budget, you just fill out a draft and all is paid for, and second, you only get married once, and you may as well have fun. Plus, if you like this stuff like most women do then all you will have to do is leave the Owl Order Catalogue out and then on your Birthday, Christmas, Valentines Day and any other reason he can think of you will have new stuff," said Jennifer Granger, just then Hermione caught sight of Lilly she and a huge pile of stuff on the check out counter. "Ok, but lets get a couple of cotton and wool night gowns and some less daring panties for that time every month ok? A few more of the wool, the castle is cold and drafty during the winter." said Hermione.

"That's the spirit," they got a few of the things that Hermione wanted, and a few more silk nighties, Jenn filled out the draft, for Harry's vault, the total was 1145 Galleons.

"Wow that's a lot of money," said Hermione.

"It's on Harry, so don't worry about it." said Jenn.

Lilly shrunk all the bags, Hermione had ten bags, she had fifteen. "Alright lets go, we have to go to Madam Malkin's," she said.

"Lilly don't forget gifts," Jenn said.

"Oh yes, ok we need a gift for our husbands, what would be good?" asked Lilly.

"Well Magical Menagerie has Dogs that might be good for Sirius, I know Harry would love a dog but you can't have them at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"You can have them in the married students quarters, actually you can have anything you want in the married students quarters as long as it's legal, and you can control it," said Lilly.

The four went onto the Magical creatures shop.

"Hello what can I help you with today?"

"We need some puppies for our future husbands, and I would like a kitten, a large ginger cat jumped off the shelf and curled around Hermione's shoulders. You bought Crookshanks three years ago didn't you?"

"Yes he is a lovely cat," said Hermione.

"I can't sell that one she hates most humans, she might get along with that cat, he was always foul tempered as well. I will give her to you for ten Galleons," said the shopkeeper.

"I will take her, she gets along with dogs right?" said Hermione.

"Yes, now for dogs, I have Boarhounds, like Fang, Hagrid's dog, they are magical creatures they heal faster, they can become bound familiars, they are big dogs, but are faster then they should be, I have two separate litters, and am charging 350 Galleons a piece." The Shop keeper said.

"Harry loves Fang, I will take two, a boy and girl please," Hermione said.

"I am looking for something a little smaller," said Lilly.

"I have Kurps, they are like Jack Russell Terriers, 500 Galleons a pup," said the woman.

"Do they get along with kittens?" asked Lilly

"Yes as long as they are with each other from the beginning," answered the woman.

"Great, I can have one Kurp and one Kneazle Kitten,"

"Of course, That will be eight hundred galleons, and 710 to you ma'am," The shopkeeper said.

The four girls made their way to the robe makers shop, they went in and Lilly began talking with the robe maker. "So what did my on and soon to be Husband get for dress robes?"

"Harry got Black, with emerald green trim, and with a emerald green bowtie and black top hat, Sirius got Purple with chartreuse stars, with blaze orange trim, and his family crest flashed between blue, pink, orange, and chartreuse, and a chartreuse bowtie and top hat." said Madam Malkin, she had a distasteful look on her face.

Lilly was cracking up, "That's a funny joke, how much did he pay you to say that?"

"I wish that was the case, but he didn't pay me anything, that is what he bought, I told him not to, but you know how he is," said the seamstress.

"Ok, well I need a dress that at least matches a little, Hermione, Harry bought black with an emerald bowtie, so anything will work for you," said Lilly.

"What did my Husband and son buy?" asked Jenn.

"Mr. Granger bought brown with a black bowtie, and Matthew bought blue that matched his eyes and a black bowtie." said Madam Malkin.

"Excellent, do you have a dress in the same blue for Samantha and how about navy blue for me?" Madam Malkin got a rack of both colors, Jenn found a set of dress robes for her self, fairly quickly, they fit perfectly, Hermione got a simple set of white dress robes, she needed some minor alterations, but with a flick of Madam Malkin's wand the robes were perfect.

Lilly was difficult it took hours to find a set of purple dress robes that looked good on her, and would somewhat match Sirius' clothes. "I am going to kill him, when I get my hands on him, I will do it in a loving way, but it is going to hurt." Lilly said as she tried the fifteenth set of dress robes.

All the women bought shoes that were charmed to match their dresses.

It took quite a while but about five they made their way back to Grimuald Place, Hermione was shocked the place looked completely different. Gone were the green and silver, and in was red and gold, gone were the snakes, in was the lions and phoenixes, Hermione put her purchases in Harry's room, Hermione chastised herself, she needed to begin thinking as this room as their room. She was surprised to see that they didn't have a room, but a suite with a sitting room, and a bathroom, two walk in closets and a king size bed. Hermione found Crookshanks, he was lying on the bed, "We brought him here, figured that he would be more comfortable here the barracks." Lilly said Hermione put the new cat out on the bed, Crookshanks got up, and smelled his new roommate.

"Crooks, I got you a friend, we are going to be moving in here with Harry, and I got Harry two new pets, so, you are going to need to get used to having other animals around, because Sirius and Lilly have pets too, so be nice," she said looking at the cat sternly. Crooks looked up at her, saw she meant business and rubbed his head against the new cat, "Her name is Wendilen but we will call her Wendy ok Crooks, and Wendy?"

Hermione finished looking around the room, Crooks and Wendy were getting along, she put the puppies in her closet and went in search of Harry. She found him in the Library. It was huge, was this what she had to look forward to as Mrs. Black. She began looking around for herself.

"Hey Hermione, Dad says that it is traditional in the Black Family give our gifts the night before the wedding, and since we have to go back to base tonight I figured I would give my gift now," Harry pulled a large neatly wrapped parcel out from behind his back. Hermione unwrapped it and found five books, _Runes and There Use in Spell and Ward Construction _by Rowena Ravenclaw, _The Healing Arts _by Helga Hufflepuff, _Combat Magic _by Godric Gryffindor, and _Curses_ by Salazar Slytherin and the first edition of _Hogwarts a History_. "Harry these are fantastic, I had no idea anyone would sell them, they are priceless," said Hermione, "I'm afraid that next to this my gift is a little crappy."

"Hermione, if you shelve those books they will be preserved forever, but you will not be able to remove them from this house, except by portkey to another Black Family property, Sirius tells me that these books are the entire collected works from all the Black Family libraries, so it should be pretty cool, I talked to Phineas, we are going to use his study if you don't mind, he has a private library, that is accessible only to parselmouths, it has a lot of interesting books from what he was saying," said Harry

Harry and Hermione went back to their room and she went into her closet and got the two puppies, she carried them out. "They are boarhounds, from two different litters, a male and a female."

"You got me two dogs, this is sweet, I always wanted a dog, but can we take them to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Yes the in the married student quarters your allowed any type of pet you want, with in reason, but dogs are definitely allowed." said Hermione.

Harry stood up and gave her a big hug, "Thank you so much, this is the perfect gift. Do they have names?" asked Harry.

"No, what would you like to name them?" asked Hermione.

"How about Jane and James, our middle names?"

"That's fine, I think those are great names," said Hermione.

"Your not named after a grandmother or aunt are you?" asked Harry.

"No why?" asked Hermione.

"I would hate to name a dog after anyone special," answered Harry.

"No my Grandmother on my Mothers side is Katherine, and my Grandmother on my Fathers side is Felicity so no need to worry about the Dogs names." said Hermione.

Just then Sirius came running into the room, "She got me a dog!" said Sirius. He was excited.

"How appropriate your going to be in the doghouse, with the robes you choose," muttered Hermione.

"I got two dogs!" said Harry.

"Cool, what did you name them?" asked Sirius.

"James, and Jane," replied Harry.

"Good I am going to name mine, Orion, stick with the tradition of middle names, although my Father wasn't a dog really, but James was," said Sirius smiling, then Lilly came in the room squealing..

"Hermione, Sirius bought me that set of books I was telling you about, _The Healing Arts_, the books by the greatest healers of all times, it even has Helga Hufflepuff's book in there!" said Lilly. Hermione was bouncing up and down, to Harry she reminded him of Dobby when given a task, "Look at what Harry bought me!" Lilly saw the five books and she began bouncing up and down. Jennifer, and Samantha came in to see what all the commotion was about.

Jennifer and Samantha, who both loved books were impressed by the old books, but could see why Hermione and Lilly were bouncing up and down. Then Hermione whispered in her mother's ear how much the books probably cost, and Jennifer Granger's mouth hung open in shock. "So Lilly does that get Sirius out of the doghouse?"

Lilly stopped bouncing, and looked at Sirius, "Let me see your dress robes."

Sirius swallowed hard, took Orion, and went to his room, he retrieved his robes and came back to Harry and Hermione's room. "Here they are honey."

"You bought the Marauders Dress Uniform for your wedding robes?" asked Lilly.

"Yes dear," said Lilly.

"And why did you do this?" asked Lilly.

"Well we are basically eloping, I thought that both you and I and Harry and Hermione will renew our vows after the war was over in a big fancy ceremony, and I thought Moony would get a chuckle out of it," said Sirius.

Harry was watching this exchanged, he realized he was watching a master at work.

"Oh, you want a big fancy wedding?" asked Lilly.

"Yes, if you want one," said Sirius, "I assumed you would want one, I know you and James had a small wedding."

"Ok, well that is ok then, but if you even think that you get to wear anything like that to our big wedding you are nuts." said Lilly.

Everyone in the house, sat down to dinner not long after that. They had veal, it was very good, "Dobby this is great," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry Potter sir," said Dobby.

"Dobby we found out my name is Harry Black it turns out that Sirius was my father all along."

"Ok Harry Po… Black, sir." said Dobby.

"Dobby you can just call me Harry."

"I will try Harry Bl… sir," replied Dobby.

"That's all I can ask."

Shortly after that conversation Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Lilly, John, Matt, Jenn, and Samantha, were ready to go back to base. Everyone went and got their packages, from shopping. "Mom, I forgot the groom can't see the bride before the wedding can you give this to Hermione before she walks down the aisle?" asked Harry. He handed her the locket.

"Yes, it's beautiful, I am sure she will love it," said Lilly.

Ten minutes after they left the dinner table everyone was in the entrance hall, Harry made a portkey, and they all went back to base. Harry and Hermione went to Moody's office. "Ah recruits glad you could make it, after tonight you will be Sergeant Black, and Sergeant Granger."

Moody walked from behind his desk, "I have another oath for you to sign."

He handed Harry his and Hermione hers,

_I Harry James Black, swear on my life and magic to follow all lawful orders given to me by superior officers, I swear to protect innocents, and strive to do the greater good, I promise to never intentionally harm innocents in the pursuit of the greater good, and will always work with the service to meet long term goals, I promise to continue keeping all secrets that must be kept for the safety and success of the service._

_Harry James Black_

_X_

Harry signed the paper as he had down the first day. "Excellent congratulations please come with me." Moody led them back down to the rough hewn stone chamber that they had been in on the first day, this time however the chairs were filled, "Black, Granger, this is the Order of the Gray Mages. Albus if you would." Moody said.

"One thousand years ago a school was founded in Scotland, there were four founders, Helga Hufflepuff, was a healer, she remained neutral in all battles, Rowena Ravenclaw was a ward master, she wished to further the light, Salazar Slytherin was a Dark wizard, he made potions, and knew of curses. He wished to further the dark. The last was Godric Gryffindor, he was neither light nor was he dark, he embraced both sides, he used the curses of the dark, and the spells of the light, he mediated disputes between Salazar and Rowena. Until Salazar went too far, then Godric and some of his followers banded together, and hunted down Salazar the First Dark Lord. Since that time there has been a group of mages, powerful wizards, and strong witches who like Godric have followed neither the dark nor the light. They are the Ancient Order of the Gray Mages, and we are they, we exist to keep the Dark Lord of the day in check, and to keep the light leaders from going too far," Dumbledore finished.

"Black, Granger, do you accept the goals of the Ancient Order of the Gray Mages?" asked Moody.

"Aye, I do," said Harry.

Hermione looked around the room, "Yes, I do."

"These blood red cloaks are our only uniform, they allow us to identify one another, and when wearing it we can see through other's cloaks. They hide our identities from the uninformed and those who would wish us harm," Moody handed each of them cloaks, "Put those on." The cloaks were blood red, and had a small golden lion on it.

After they put the cloaks on they saw many people they recognized, Snape, Dumbledore, Moody, Shacklebolt, Jenkins, Tonks, Lilly, Sirius, Lupin, Diggle, Minevra McGonagall, Hestia Jones, Harry recognized people he had seen on the base, different Aurors, and beast hunters, even an odd interrogator or two that smiled and nodded at him. They made their way around the room being introduced, finally Harry ended up in the corner with Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled out a box and two books, "Harry this is your badge, the colored bars are ribbons of achievement, you have one for offensive expertise, defensive expertise, unforgivable use, ward master, transfiguration, healing, beast hunting, you killed a basilisk, that gets you a ribbon, you have quiet a few I don't really know what all of them are for, but here is a field guide, that will tell you what all the ribbons mean. you have a dagger, keep it with you at all times. Do you have any questions?"

"Sir you seem different to me this summer why?"

"Well there are a few reasons, first of al you have killed now, you have used an unforgivable, we are no longer headmaster, student, but we are equals, many on the light side see me as the person they want to be, powerful, a hero, they ignore the fact that I am not a light wizard, they see Fawkes and because so little is known about phoenixes that they believe only light wizards can have them as familiars, that is not the case, there have been several wizards throughout recorded history that have had phoenixes, the most recent are Godric and myself, remember phoenixes give comfort to the light hearted, that doesn't mean that our souls are pure. The difference between everyone in this room, and Voldemort and his minions is that we use unforgivables, and kill but we feel bad about doing so. We do not enjoy doing what we must do. I have changed a little, but I am the same I was during the first war, and during the war with Grindenwald, and during the last giant war when I was 17. You know in many ways your life to this point your life mirrors Tom Riddles, you grew up with muggles, cast your first unforgivable at 15, you both could have been in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, both Parselmouths, but I hope from this point on your life mirrors mine, maybe with a little less war. The most important thing I can tell you is that I may act all grandfatherly, and a little absentminded, but that was during peace time. Different things bring out different things in different people, you have proved battle brings out the best in you as it does with me. I have to ask you a favor, meet with Professor Snape, tonight, he has a couple of gifts for you, and a request to make. I cannot allow you to join the Order of the Phoenix, but I can make sure certain people keep you informed, and if certain people leave the order, the ones that would stand in your way, I will invite you. Most people believe that the Order of the Phoenix stands guard over our society, but that is not the case, it is this order that stands guard over our society, the Order of the Phoenix is merely a cover for our work, there are some members of the Order of the Phoenix who don't have the stomach for the kind of the work we do," Albus had finished giving Harry his history lesson.

"Sir, you said you have used unforgivables but when you faced Tom in the Ministry you didn't why?" asked Harry,

"Tom is a special case Harry, I don't want to kill him, I want to destroy him, Minevra and I are married, we had five children, two girls and three boys, Grindenwald killed one of my daughters, Tom killed my other daughter and two of my sons, my last son lives in America, I see him once a year, during the summer, he feels Britain is too dangerous for his family, I don't want to kill Tom. Oh no, I want to watch as his magic leaves him, then I want to torture him to insanity, and then I may let someone kill him, but he took my family from me, I want to take what matters most away from him, his magic. The little black book I just gave you was, written by myself, it is about how to destroy rather then kill, read it, it is a play book to what I intend to do to Tom Riddle," Dumbledore spit the last word out.

"Thank you sir," said Harry.

"I will see you tomorrow, and when we get back to Hogwarts I want to teach you some things, so we will have some lessons," said Albus.

Next Professor Snape came over to the corner that Harry was in, he handed Harry a leather pouch that contained twenty vials of different potions, "Most of those are restricted if you need refills let me know, there are healing potions, truth potions, antidotes, and two poisons one for torture, one for killing, please do not use them on your classmates with out a direct order from Moody, or the headmasters permission." Snape handed him a book, "My NEWT level text, I added things to most of the potions and came up with many spells, including some curses and hexes, be careful. I know we haven't always gotten along well, but I have a favor to ask. I made a mistake when I took the mark, Dumbledore has come up with a ritual to undo my mistake, but I need a Parselmouth to cast the spell, I was hoping you would look past our differences and help me, if not for me then for my children." said Snape.

"You have children?" asked Harry his piercing green eyes looking right at Snape.

"Yes two daughters, and a son, the girls are 10, and 8, my son is 6, Professor Sinasta is my wife." replied Snape.

"Talk to my dad, ask him to give you a portkey, for you and your wife and children to our house, I will cast the spell, try and get Professor Dumbledore to come with you, I have discovered that I am an expert in Runes and Arthimancy, thanks to being a Parselmouth, so I want to look at the spell and make sure it is ok, before I cast it," said Harry.

"Thank you, I will go talk to Sirius," said Snape.

Next to come, was Sirius and Lilly, "In case you didn't notice most will give you gifts, so I am giving you your Black Family Crest ring, it acts a port key to the house, it will take you through most wards, it signifies that you are the next in line for the head of house." Harry put it on his right hand.

"Thank you dad," Harry said.

Remus and Tonks were next to come over, "Harry I always knew you would do well, you training set record times," he pulled out a box and handed it to Harry, "It is tradition to give a flask at these things, so that's what we got you please don't turn into Moody yet, personally I think he poisoned one too many people for his own good."

Next came a man Harry had only heard of, Angus McGonagall, "In your beast class you are going to need a dagger, a sword, and a cross bow, you have the first two, so I thought I would give you a cross bow, it is enchanted, the bolts never miss, it can fire, bolts enchanted to be on fire, emit lightning, be freezing, be poisoned, or have acid on them. All the beast hunters chipped it, in the box are fifty bolts ten of each I have just described, twenty five armor piercing bolts, for dragons and basilisks, and fifty regular bolts, the quiver is enchanted so the bolts returned as long as they are undamaged."

Next came the interrogators they gave Harry a bunch of books on their methods, and an interrogation and arrest kit, the head interrogator said, "We like your methods if you ever want a job you know where to find us."

Minevra McGonagall came, "Harry it is difficult for me to know what to give you, you already have a set of books on transfiguration that will tell you everything you ever need to know, so I got you these." She gave Harry several books on becoming an Animagus. "If you need any help come see me."

The other members of the Order of the Phoenix came next they gave Harry a set of instruments, like the ones in Albus' office, and a pensive, they also gave him the books on how to operate all of the things he had been given.

Eventually everyone had come up offered congratulations and given gifts, Harry had a lot of new books, and some old ones, Moody gave books that had funny titles but Harry knew they were serious books like _How to Defeat an Evil Overlord_, _So you Hate the Ministry: How to Overthrow the Morons, How to get away with everything, and How to Avoid Detection_. It was hours later when Harry, Sirius, Lilly and Hermione were going back to the barracks. Harry was levitating his new things along, as was Hermione. They both had tons of books, and gadgets and really useful things, both had crossbows Harry was nervous about this class they had to take.

"Ok it's tradition that you cannot stay with us, so Sirius you go with Harry, and Hermione you come with me. We are going to pack for your parents because magic is faster and then we will go to bed." Lilly said. Harry went to the room he had shared with Hermione and passed out on his bed, Sirius climbed up into what had been for a couple of days Hermione's Bed.

Harry had a fitful night of sleep, he had not been sleeping in the same bed with Hermione for long, but he had grown used to her company.

The next morning Harry was the first up, he was in the shower long before Sirius even stirred Harry was getting dressed when Matt Granger ran into the room. "Harry can you tie my bowtie for me?" asked the boy.

Harry flicked his wand and the tie tied, e flicked his wand again and his own tie tied. The he used his wand to conjure a five gallon bucket of ice water, levitated it up to the hang over Sirius' head, the bucket overturned, "I'M UP."

"About time dad, it's 10:00 we get married in an hour," said Harry.

"Oh shit," Sirius jumped out of bed, and ran to the bathroom.

--

Hermione, Lilly, Jenn, and Samantha were up at six, all showered quickly, and began the long task of hair, makeup, getting dressed, at any rate by 10 the girls were ready, and were down in a backroom at the base chapel. They greeted Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Colonel Moody, Remus, Tonks, and Shacklebolt. Jenn Granger got the kids in the front row of the church, Moody was going to walk Lilly down the aisle and John was going to walk Hermione.

Hermione thought it odd that a Wizarding Institution would have chapel, but Lilly explained as the SAS loses at least one operative a year, and they need some place to mourn the dead, and celebrate life. The chapel exists for this purpose it was a rare event for a wedding to occur, not unheard of but rare none the less. The chapel was beautiful, an old stone building right in the middle of the base with a tall white steeple, that was still the tallest structure on base. Inside there was an alter at the front, with an old organ on the right side, and a choir loft on left side. The communion table was at the back of the alter and pulpit was on the alter but on the right side, the lectern was on the left side, with an old bible, at least two or three hundred years old..

"Hermione dear, Harry gave me this for you, I am supposed to give it to you now." Lilly pulled the locket box out and gave it to Hermione.

"Perfect this can be my something new, I am wearing something old the Black Family earrings, something borrowed, my Mothers Bracelet, something blue under the dress, and I needed something new." said Hermione she opened the box and gasp it was beautiful "Well it is a very nice locket."

"Yes it is, Goblin made?" asked Lilly.

"Yes," answered Hermione.

"Well only the best, so are you ready for this?" asked Lilly.

"I think so, we are not living on our own, we both have our parents, and we are not going to be parents for a for a very long time, so really it only officially changes sleeping arrangements and what we can do without getting into trouble," Hermione said.

"Yes, really this is like a practice marriage, it lasts forever, but you will have lots of family around to support you," said Lilly. "Well lets get going."


	5. Wedding Bells

I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, themes, or material from the Harry Potter series of books. I make no money from this work, it is a hobby.

* * *

Harry and Sirius stood by the alter, Dumbledore flicked his wand and the organ began playing "Here comes the Bride" Hermione walked down the aisle with her father. Hermione reached Harry, her father had some words for her. And then handed Hermione to Harry. The music on the organ changed, Sirius unseen by anyone had flicked his wand, and now it played "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down", Lilly walked down the aisle with Moody but she was not happy.

Albus started with Harry and Hermione, "Who gives this woman into marriage." "I, her father, do," said John.

"Thank you Harry, Hermione please exchange rings and then Harry. repeat after me. Hermione, Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit until death parts us. I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves, the world, and God; through the best and the worst of what is to come as long as we live." said Albus.

"Hermione, Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit until death parts us. I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves, the world, and God; through the best and the worst of what is to come as long as we live." said Harry.

"Hermione please repeat after me, Harry, Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit until death parts us. I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves, the world, and God; through the best and the worst of what is to come as long as we live." said Albus.

"Harry., Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit until death parts us. I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves, the world, and God; through the best and the worst of what is to come as long as we live." said Hermione.

"I bind the to one anther, mind, body, magic, and soul, let your knowledge by untied, let your abilities strengthen and expand, Do you Hermione accept Harry, his abilities, his knowledge, his strengths and weaknesses?"

"I do," a golden thread extended from Harry to Hermione.

"Do you Harry accept Hermione her abilities, her knowledge, her strengths and weaknesses?"

"I do," a golden thread extended from Hermione to Harry.

"Sirius do you accept this marriage into the noble and ancient house of Black? Do you give them all knowledge, all the abilities, all the strengths and weaknesses of the House of Black?"

"I do, and I grant Hermione the blood protections granted to all true Blacks," said Sirius. Moody, and Remus inhaled sharply at that, a golden thread went to both Harry and Hermione, it completed the charm.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," said Albus.

Harry kissed Hermione, as soon as the kiss ended they both passed out. "I expected this, they have gained a lot of knowledge and Hermione is going to change in appearance a little, I believe both will gain new abilities, we shall see. The house of Black is renown for their dueling, Harry has come a long way but not all the way, they are also know for their control, especially with the Dark Arts, and they are renown for having the most Parselmouths of any line. Harry will gain Miss. Granger's or I should say Mrs. Black's innate ability with languages, magical and muggle, Mrs. Black will probably gain her husbands innate ability with defensive magic, transfiguration, and flying. They could be out for five minutes or up to 10 hours we will have to see," said Albus.

"Shall we continue," said Albus. He did the ceremony all over again, and Sirius also had double duty as both Husband and Head of House. He kissed Lilly and they both passed out. Thirty minutes later Harry began stirring, fifteen minutes after that Hermione woke up, she shielded her eyes. "The colors hurt," she said. Harry leaned over and whispered, "Pretend your eyes are looking at a windshield, don't look at it, look through it. Like you do with glasses." Hermione tried what he said.

"Hey it works!" said Hermione.

"You have mage sight Harry?" asked Albus.

"Yes, I can sense signatures too, feel curses and wards, of course I can see them too." said Harry. "_Hey Sssweetie can you underssstand me?_"

"_Of courssse, why are we adding ssso many sssss_'?" asked Hermione.

"You can speak Parseltounge now," said Harry again in English.

"Cool," said Hermione.

It took twenty more minutes before Sirius began stirring, "Wow I didn't think I would be out for that long, wait, I know Runes now, and Arthimancy, I got knowledge, I wish I would have known about this years ago I would have asked Lilly to marry me when we were sixteen it would have made NEWTs so much easier," said Sirius.

Lilly woke up shortly after, "Wow this is different, I know things that I shouldn't know, this is cool. This didn't happen with James, why?"

"His parents accepted your marriage, but did not grant family knowledge or protection, Sirius sort of adopted you and Hermione into the Black Line, it is the oldest marriage tradition in the Wizarding world, but no-one does it anymore," responded Albus.

"Oh, cool," responded Lilly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black, and Mr. and Mrs. Harry Black," Albus said. Everyone clapped, Moody left to go back to his office, as did Shacklebolt, Remus, Tonks, John, Jenn, Samantha, and Matt all went to the barracks, Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Lilly went collected their trunks, and along with the suitcase that the Grangers had they called Dobby and sent it on to Grimuald Place. Then Sirius made a portkey and they all went back to the old house for a celebratory lunch.

"Dobby could you please put the kitchen elves on notice, we need a nice lunch for eight adults and two children, and please have the wine cellar elves brig up several bottles that go with what ever they cook, and then we are going to need some Champaign to celebrate," said Sirius.

"Yes sir," the elf popped away.

"So we'll have lunch, and then we can relax with our wives." Lunch consisted of roasted lamb chops with rosemary sauce, risotto Milanese, roasted asparagus served with a 1956 French Merlot. For desert they had chocolate dipped strawberries with a 1967 Champaign. It was 3:00 in the afternoon when they were done with lunch. "You know it's traditional for the father of the bride to get a dance," said John Granger. Harry led the Grangers, and his new wife to the ballroom, he flicked his wand twice and the ballroom began playing music. Harry and Hermione took the first dance. Matt and Samantha danced, and Jenn and John danced the first dance along with them. The second dance Harry was with Samantha, Matt was with Jenn, and Hermione was with her father, the third dance, Harry was with Jenn, Hermione was with Matt, and John was with Samantha, for the fourth and final dance. It was Harry and Hermione again, Matt with Samantha, and John with Jenn. Harry looked at Hermione she wanted to keep dancing so they did, Lilly and Sirius joined them for a couple of dances as did Remus and Tonks. They danced for three hours, Harry was starved by the time Hermione had, had her fill of dancing.

"Honey, lets get dinner and then retire for the evening?" said Harry

"Yes, that would be great," Hermione lead the way to the dining room.

Hermione summoned an elf, she ordered pork chops, Harry got a rib-eye steak, the Granger family ordered chicken Marsalla.

After Dinner, Jenn grabbed Hermione and Sirius grabbed Harry.

"Harry be gentle it's her first time, Lilly gave Jenn some contraceptive potion for Hermione to take, learn the charms, because your mother and I are not ready to be grandparents, do you have any questions?" asked Sirius.

"No, dad, we had that talk last summer remember?" said Harry.

Jennifer and Hermione had a similar and equally brief conversation across the room, Harry saw Hermione down the potion.

Harry and Hermione went to there room. They both took a shower, but there was no messing around, after all they going to consummate their marriage in a few minutes time. Harry finished getting ready he walked out and climbed under the covers. Hermione came out of her closet a minute later, she was wearing a royal blue teddy she looked beautiful.

"Hermione you look beautiful," Harry said.

Hermione was grinning ear to ear, "Thank you."

Well needless to say they did consummate there marriage, several times, well into the early morning hours, Harry thanked God for silencing charms many times, because it turns out Hermione is a bit of a screamer, and he had no desire for either her parents to have this information, nor did he want even a remote chance of finding out something like this about his own parents.

--

Harry and Hermione were not the only ones with a marriage to consummate that evening. It is important to consummate a marriage where you intend to live if you are a member of an old Wizarding family. The old manors have ward stones, and the ward stones are strengthened and reinforced with each new marriage, and each birth. The wards in this house would soon be as strong as any in Britain. Sirius and Lilly also consummated their new marriage several times, Lilly thanked God for silencing charms and remembering to set them Sirius was a screamer and it would have been really embarrassing to have to face their son, daughter-in-law and the Grangers the next morning if they would have heard Sirius going on and on.

--

In the east wing the Granger Family was sitting in what Sirius had changed into an entrainment room, it had a TV hooked up to satellite it had a wizards chess set, and a three shelves full of all the non magical books from their home, Hermione's magical books were in the study she shared with Harry, Matt's were in his bedroom, and Samantha's were in her bedroom. "Dad why did Harry and Hermione go to bed so early?" asked Matt.

"They were tired," said John.

"But it wasn't even 8:00, my bedtime is 9:30 now that they're married they shouldn't have a bed time," said Matt. He was vaguely familiar with how babies came into being he didn't understand all of the nuances but he got the picture, to some extent he was just trying to get to his dad.

"You will know when your older why," John finished lamely, the look on his face said this conversation was over.

--

It was eleven when Harry and Hermione finally made it to breakfast, but after playing around until two in the morning, no one expected them to be up early, truth be told they had woken at ten, but they consummated the marriage once again in the morning, one could never be too sure about these things. They had a late breakfast, and found that Lilly and Sirius were not up yet, or more likely just hadn't left there room yet. After all one had been 'dead' for fifteen years, and the other had been a escaped prisoner for three years and a prisoner for twelve years before that. So they were over due for a little fun.

About noon time, Matt and Samantha Granger came running into the dining room that. "Harry, Hermione your up!" said Matt.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley?" asked Samantha.

"Why?" asked Hermione

"Because I would like to get some books, and all that we have are the books we had at home," said Samantha.

"I want to go too, so we can get out for a while," said Matt.

"I don't think that is a good idea, we need to tell other people if we go to any wizarding place, and Samantha why don't you find something in the Black family library, if you cannot find something there then you will never find anything to read in the wizarding world, the library is twice the size of Hogwarts," said Harry. "Where is the Black Family Library?" asked Samantha.

"Right down the hall, are you going to eat lunch?" asked Harry. Samantha bit her lower lip like he sister would do, debating between skipping lunch to go look at a lot of books, Hermione seemed to see the internal battle her sister was waging and decided to save her.

"Harry you are not allowed to go to the library till you have a sandwich," Hermione said.

"Yes dear," he ordered a roast beef sandwich, Samantha decided if her tour guide had eat then she should too, and she ordered peanut butter and jelly. They finished lunch, Harry wasn't really hungry but his wife told him to, and he was not going to argue with his wife, especially when he knew she was right.

After Lunch Harry took Samantha to the Black Family Library, "What are you looking for?" said Harry.

"Well I am looking for a history book, but not on the Dark Arts, or war, or anything like that." said Samantha.

The Library had a History section it was rather large, Harry looked at the shelve and pulled one of the shelves, "How about this one," he was holding _The Complete History of the Tri-Wizard Tournament_, self updating edition.

"What's the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" asked Samantha.

"There are three tasks, all are very dangerous, and usually three champions though when I won it I was the fourth champion, there are three schools that compete, you win eternal glory, and a miniature replica of the Tri-Wizard cup mine is in my trunk, I guess I will have to find a better place for it, but it is a really big deal, it usually happens every three years, but it had been suspended for 300 years before the last one." said Harry. Samantha took the book.

"Eternal Glory, you need to put that cup in the Black Family trophy room, with the other six," said Sirius.

"Dad, how was your night, sleep alright?" asked Harry.

"Of course I did, but I didn't fall asleep until this morning, but seriously that cup belongs in the Black Family trophy room, it will be the seventh such cup, You should also put your Award for Special Services to the School plaque there, it will be the first of those, there are fifteen Order of Merlin First Class, twenty Second Class, and thirty-one Third Class, Three Order of the Griffin medals, that's the highest award Scotland can give, one Flamel Peace Prize, one Belby Award for Potions Excellence, and another two or three dozen various awards for achieving this and that, we should go look at it some time," said Sirius.

"Where is the trophy room?" asked Harry.

"Over here," said Sirius, he walked over and pulled a wall sconce next to the large stone fireplace that dominated one side of the room. A door opened up, and a secret room, thirty feet long, and ten feet wide appeared behind the door, Harry walked in, and sure enough there were cups and medals, even a few dueling championship cups, Harry raised his wand, _ACCIO HARRY BLACK'S TROPHIES_ he said, the two trophies few to him a minute later he caught them, and put the cup in the long line of other cups, and put the services award on the wall next to the first of the Order of Merlin's.

"Well I hope those are the first of many," said Sirius.

"Sirius, are you in here?" Lilly called into the library.

"Yes dear, I am in the trophy room," said Sirius,

"Why are you in there?" asked Lilly.

"Putting our sons two awards in here," said Sirius.

Lilly ran in, "Oh Harry has awards what he get?"

"An Award for Special Services for the School, and the Tri-Wizard Cup from his fourth year," said Sirius.

Lilly's mouth dropped open at the mention of Award for Special Services, she openly stared at Harry when she heard Tri-Wizard, "What was the award for?"

"Finding, and opening the Chamber of Secrets, and killing the basilisk inside," Harry said as though it was everyday.

"How big was the basilisk?" asked Lilly.

"Ah fifty or sixty feet," said Harry.

"Fifty or sixty feet?" said Lilly.

"Yeah, it was big, of course only being 12 at the time it was the biggest thing I had ever seen, but then the first task of the Tri-Wizard, I had to fight a dragon," said Harry.

"That's what they meant at the last meeting when they said Harry could fight a basilisk? How did you kill it?" Lilly asked Harry.

Harry rolled up his sleeve, and showed Lilly the scar on his arm, "Strangely the first thing I did afterwards actually it was during the summer was buy a book on killing dangerous creatures, I learned the spells to kill a basilisk, but at the time, I received Fawkes and the sorting hat, pulled the Sword of Gryffindor, and stabbed the basilisk through the roof of the mouth. I broke a fang off in my arm," said Harry.

"Wow, I have never met anyone who survived a basilisk bite," said Lilly.

"I burns, your blood burns, you wouldn't believe the pain, it causes," said Harry.

"That explains it, that's why your Cruciatus is the way it is, that's why it knocked Voldemort on his ass." said Sirius,

"What?" asked Lilly and Harry at the same time.

"Lilly, Harry Cruciated Voldemort, Harry, the more pain you have suffered in your lifetime the more pain you inflict, a normal person would have hurt Voldemort, but you knocked him flat on his ass, for weeks, he still hasn't fully recovered," said Sirius.

"My God, Harry we need to talk about what happened to you before this summer," said Lilly.

Lilly, Hermione, and Sirius, sat and listened for two hours while Harry went on and on about various things that had happened to him, all the curses, the injuries, the abuse at the hands of the Dursleys, life in general, and finally how Severus Snape hated him. It was Hermione sat holding her husbands hand, she got angry when she heard about the Dursleys.

After their hours of conversation, Lilly went to make a howler, she sent the loudest howler she could make to Severus Snape. Hermione had been looking for Lilly after the time spent listening to her husbands horrible life she wanted to punish the Dursleys. She really wanted to punish them, that whale of a son of theirs, she wanted to transfigure him into a mouse, and watch Crooks play with his food. Vernon, oh Vernon would be fun, the things she could do to him, he would beg for his death, and Petunia, well Petunia would have to watch. Hermione had to pause for a moment, training had changed her, she would never have planned bloody revenge, or maybe it was the Black family knowledge that now resided in her, the affinity for the Dark Arts, the knowledge that three muggles would never make a difference, the Black Family would shield her no matter what she did to three muggles, especially these dirty muggles that had treated her Harry so badly.

"Lilly what are we going to do?" asked Hermione when finding Lilly in her study. "You and I are going to pay my dear sister a visit," Lilly said.

"Ok," Hermione got a Slytherin worthy sneer on her face.

"Oh no, my dear girl, we will not kill them, we will have a calm chat with them, perhaps talk about the weather, put the fear of Magic in them," said Lilly.

"Ok, when do we go?" asked Hermione.

"A couple of days, We need to go shopping again, Harry, Sirius and I need clothes, and I am sure that you will want some as well. Are your parents ok do they need anything?" asked Lilly.

"No Sirius set them up pretty well," said Hermione.

"Ok, we will probably go tomorrow," said Lilly.

"Oh, we should take my brother and sister, maybe my parents they want to get outside," said Hermione

"Sure, I don't see why not, it wouldn't hurt to get your parents some robes and cloaks as well," said Lilly.

Hermione and Lilly rejoined Sirius and Harry in the Library, Samantha was running up and down the rows of shelves squealing now and then, "Can she get into anything dangerous?" asked Hermione

"The Library is warded so no book may be destroyed, nor can they be damaged, any book that is illegal, restricted, dangerous, banned, or exceptionally rare is warded so it may only be removed from the Black shelves by a Black, so unless Harry or you remove the book for her, she can not have anything too dangerous." said Sirius.

Harry raised his wand conjured a dozen rabbits, and sent them to find Samantha, "Bunnies!"

The rabbits headed back towards Harry, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Oh yes. I found a few books," she had a stack, it looked like three spell books, and a couple of history books.

"Do you want to go back to your parents?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that would be nice," replied Samantha.

"Would like me to escort you, or a bunny, or would you like to make your own way back?" asked Harry.

"A bunny please," Harry waved his wand and a rabbit appeared and lead Samantha back to the East Wing.

Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, "Do you want to enjoy a little reading in our suite? We can have more creative seating arrangements there."

"Yes," said Hermione, she grabbed his hand and lead him to their suite. When they arrived Harry sat on the couch, Hermione sat on his lap. She began reading a book on dueling tactics. Every once in a while she would be excited about something and begin bouncing up and down, After the third such time Harry had a reaction.

"Oh Harry, I see your ready to play again," said Hermione.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," said Harry.

Hermione kissed him, they began exploring each other, his hands went up her shirt. He helped her take it off, and she reached around and unhooked her bra. It fell down onto the floor. They continued to kiss, and Harry moved his palms over her breasts kneading them he lowered his mouth to her right nipple and teased it with his tongue she moaned.

It was then that Harry remembered the silencing charms, Hermione helped Harry remove his own shirt, she began running her hands up and down his chest.

They headed to bed, after and exhilarating twenty minutes they took a nap until Dinner.

--

Dinner during the summers at Hogwarts was always a small affair, usually just Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Amy Sinasta-Snape, and there three children. Tonight though there would be excitement.

Halfway through a bird with a red envelope landed in front of Severus Snape.

"SNAPE YOU TREAT MY SON LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF! YOU RUN AROUND WITH YOUR LITTLE DEATH EATER FRIENDS AND THEN TREAT MY SON LIKE HE IS A STUCK UP BRAT, WHEN NOTHING COULD BE FURTHER FROM THE TRUTH! YOU WILL COME TO THE MANOR THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW AND APOLOGIZE OR I WILL COME TO HOGWARTS AND PORTKEY YOU HERE MYSELF!" the letter tore itself up.

"Lilly Black is not to pleased, I suggest you take your family with you Severus, if young Mr. Black see you with your children it is less likely you will die," said Albus.

"I think I will," said Snape.

--

Harry and Hermione woke up at five fifty, "Dear why don't we have dinner here?" asked Harry.

"I agree," said Hermione.

Harry and Hermione covered up, "Dobby," Harry called.

"Sir called Dobby sir?"

"We would like dinner for two, How about Vegetarian Pizza, butter beer, and tiramisu for dessert. Can you do all that?" asked Harry.

"Yes sir, I will be back in fifteen minutes,"

Harry and Hermione waited and the elf came back fifteen minutes later, Harry thanked him and then they ate. Once Dinner was over they retired for the evening, well Hermione finally tired Harry out at about midnight.

--

The next morning Harry and Hermione went to breakfast at 7:30, "Hello everyone." Hermione greeted Lilly, Jenn, John, Sirius, Matt and Samantha.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" asked Sirius.

"Great, now that I don't have the link with Volde anymore I sleep great," said Harry.

"This morning we are going shopping, all of us, we are going to start out in Muggle London, then after lunch we are going to Diagon Alley. Harry, Sirius, and I need completely new wardrobes, so Matt and Samantha will go with Harry and Hermione, Jenn and John will stick with Sirius and I, I have Gringotts cards for Harry and Hermione," said Lilly she had this all planned out. "Hermione you should get your brother and sister some new clothes as well."

Harry had never really been shopping in the muggle world, Hermione had, and she took them to Harrods. Hermione lead Harry to the men's department, she went through the store like a woman possessed. She picked out polo shirts, tee shirts, pants shorts, swimming suits, she even got him a couple of muggle suits, as he was trying everything on, She went a picked out a couple of muggle suits, and some dresses out for herself. She did buy some more daring clothes as well, a couple miniskirts, several bikinis, tank tops , and short shorts, for herself she found Matt and Samantha a couple of outfits as well. They started shopping at 8:00 and were finally (in Harry's mind) done at 1:30, the kids met both sets of parents at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch after dropping the bags at Grimuald Place. Sirius looked tired, as did her father.

"So where did you go?" asked Lilly.

"Harrods, we were able to find everything we needed there," said Hermione.

"How many bags did you end up with?" asked Lilly. "I had eight and three garment bags for suits and dresses, Harry had twelve and five garment bags for suits, and Matt and Samantha had three total." said Hermione.

"Sirius is tired we went to five different stores, by the way where are your bags?" asked Lilly.

"Home, w dropped them off their first," said Hermione.

"Ok I thought for the after noon we would change things up a little the girls would go with me, and Harry, Matt, John, and Sirius will go to Madam Malkin's get measured, Harry may choose his own robes as may John, and they together can choose Matt's, Sirius, I will choose the fabrics when I go to Madam Malkin's with the girls. After you are down there you may go where ever you wish," said Lilly.

"Why can't I pick out my own fabrics?" asked Sirius.

"Wedding robes," Lilly responded.

"But Harry and John are allowed to pick out there own robes!" Sirius whined

"They mad wise decisions for the robes to the wedding, they are allowed to choose there own, I expect that we will review their choices," said Lilly.

Everyone ate lunch, and then the group separated, Harry, and the Boys went straight to Madam Malkin's and after being measured they sat down with books of fabric. "Ok Madam, I want two sets of everyday in each black, gray, navy, olive, and beige, the one set in each red, gold, royal blue, yellow, hunter green, emerald green, and silver," said Harry.

"Excellent choices Mr. Black, will there be anything from the magical pattern books?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Yes, I would like a set of each of the three Gryffindor fabrics, and The twinkling stars in purple, royal blue, and red," said Harry.

"Very Good, would you like any type dress robes?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Yes lets do, solid black, solid navy blue, solid gray, and black, navy, and gray pinstriped, business robes, and I will need a red, a blue, and a yellow tie, and lets do two sets of Black formal dress robes, and one set of gray formal dress robes." said Harry.

"Excellent choices, Mr. Black and any cloaks today?"

"Yes lets get formal and informal, in black, gray, navy, and just informal in red, and royal blue," said Harry.

"Excellent, and what will we be doing for your brother in law?" asked Madam Malkin.

"Lets do the same everyday robes, the royal blue twinkling stars, one set of black formal dress robes, and a black cloak," said Harry.

"Mr. Granger what would you like?" asked Madam Malkin.

"I will take one set each of black, gray, navy, and red every day, one set of black pinstripe business robes, and one set of navy formal robes, and a black cloak," said Mr. Granger.

" Great, and for you Mr. Black?" she asked Sirius.

"My wife will be making my choices," he mumbled.

"What was that Mr. Black?" Madam Malkin asked.

"My Wife will be making my choices, she will be in shortly," said Sirius.

"Wedding robes coming back to haunt you?" asked Madam Malkin a knowing smile on her face.

"Yes."

"Shall I start on the rest of your orders?" asked Madam Malkin.

:"Hermione is going to be coming in with Mom, and I believe she wanted to make sure I didn't do anything stupid," said Harry.

"They will be in shortly, may as well wait," said Mr. Granger.

"I sign a draft for my robes and Hermione's robes though," said Harry. He signed the draft.

--

While the boys were being measured, Hermione and the Girls were in Circe's Secret, Hermione bought a few things out of their Gryffindor Collection, a teddy, some panties, things she knew Harry would like, she really didn't need much, neither did Lilly, but Jenn bought quite a bit, Lilly and Hermione kept Samantha busy, so she didn't ask her mother any embarrassing questions.

They didn't spend nearly as much time in the lingerie store as they had on the last visit, it was only a half hour before the girls were walking towards Madam Malkin's. Hermione and Jenn reviewed their husbands choices, Hermione was pleased by Harry's choices, and other then adding a couple of light gray robes to go with the dark gray he had ordered, everything was fine, Jenn also expanded Her husband's order. When they were done, they got measured, Lilly had the most to do when she sat down with Madam Malkin, first she picked Sirius' colors, the her own, and then she looked at Harry's choices, she added a few more magical fabrics for everyday robes.

--00

While the girls were at Madam Malkin's, Harry, Sirius John and Matt were picking up supplies, potions ingredients parchment, ink, quills, they stopped at Flourish and Blotts they were looking for book s on animagus transformations, the Black Family Library was weak when it came to advanced Transfiguration, they remedied that situation quickly. The guys were walking back towards Madam Malkin's when they heard screams coming from the entrance to Knockturn alley

The Dark Mark appeared over the center of the aisle, the last thing John Granger Heard was _Portus_ he felt a port key pull he and his son away from the scene that was unfolding.

The Dark Lord had sent a small raiding party, Lucious Malfoy, Thorfin Rowle, and Amycus Carrow, recently released from Azkaban by their master, Fenir Grayback and twenty trolls, Harry was the first to reach the group, he unleashed the Germanic Killing curse. The purple flame of his favorite curse was the last thing that Rowle ever saw.

_Accio Masks_, Rowle's, Malfoy's, and Carrow's Masks flew to Harry. _Avada Kedevra_ Carrow fell over dead. Harry fired five conjured silver crossbow bolts at Gray back, three hit. Him in the chest. That left Malfoy all alone.

"Well Malfoy a pity your men just couldn't hold up there end, hey by the way when did you get out of Azkaban?" asked Harry.

_Avada Kedevra_, Harry dodged the spell, "Tisk tisk, Azkaban has made you slow," Harry taunted. He fired the Germanic Killing curse at Lucious.

"Potter where did you learn that sort of thing?"

"The name is Black, it turns out Sirius was my Father," _Avada Kedevra_, _Crucio_, _Crucio_, Lucious dodged the first. But in doing so he stepped in the way of the second curse, Malfoy fell over screaming, Harry ended the spell and incanted a spell that had not seen the light of day in fifty years, a spiraling rainbow colored bolt of magic erupted from Harry's wand, it hit Lucious Malfoy in the chest, he screamed in pain, in the five minutes before the Aurors changed, Lucious Malfoy went into a coma, his magic stripped, his mind destroyed, it was what Albus Dumbledore, so called Champion of the light had down to Grindenwald's top lieutenants and the Dark Wizard himself.

Harry noticed that no progress had made on the Trolls, he wanted to go home, so he circled his wand around his head, incanted a long string of Greek, and Burning chunks of steel hit each troll killing all twenty of them. The Aurors, Sirius and the other customers that had joined in the skirmish looked up, many wondered what had happened, first there were four men and twenty trolls, then. All were now dead or as good as dead. Malfoy was unconscious he still twitched now and then.

Harry found Hermione, Samantha, Jenn and Lilly, and port keyed everyone back home, of course they were immediately bombarded with questions from Matt and John. But they got out of them pretty easily. "Hermione did you guys get everything done?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," she replied.

Harry and Hermione retired to their room, Harry napped on the couch while Hermione read, after dinner they both read and eventually fell asleep snuggled up to one another.

A/N Marriage Vows were created with the help of /wedding-ceremony


	6. Summer Continues

I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters, themes, or material from the Harry Potter series of books. I make no money from this work, it is a hobby.

* * *

Harry and Hermione awoke again at 7:30, the first order of business was an owl from Moody that said he had taken care of the mess in the Alley from the day before, Fudge was satisfied, there would be no investigation. Next Fawkes was there with a letter from Professor Dumbledore requesting that he be allowed to visit at 10:00 am with Professor Snape, Mrs. Snape, and Snape's children.

"Fawkes ten is Ok by me, however if they are hoping to meet with anyone else they will need to make separate appointments and Hermione will be there," said Harry.

Fawkes nodded and flashed away, "Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, and Snape's wife and kids will be here at ten, I said you would meet them with me, if you don't want though I understand."

"Humph, pfft, be tear, she said into her pillow,"

As soon as he had taken care of the letters he jumped in the shower. Harry was pleased to see his robes had been delivered early in the morning Dobby had put them in his closet, he saw that there were fifteen robes he hadn't ordered. "Hey honey did you order me more robes or did I get some of Dads?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Um I ordered you a few more as did your mother," at this point she got out of bed she was still wearing her Gryffindor nightie.

"Ok, I am going to wear Royal Blue with the stars, and I am going to wear my black dragon hide boots I bought at Drear," said Harry.

"Sounds good," Hermione said.

Hermione grabbed her shower, and then dressed in her closet, she wore pale blue robes, with a small heel, she looked really good, "Hermione you look beautiful."

"Thank you," they went down to breakfast. Hermione was not used to compliments in the morning yet, since they were married, and even before when they started being more than friends, Harry had every morning said something nice, from "you look good today," to, "you look beautiful." It was taking her some getting used to.

"Morning everyone," Harry said when, He and Hermione walked in.

"Morning, what are you two doing this morning?" Jenn asked.

"We have a meeting with the headmaster and our Potions Professor," said Hermione.

"What about?" asked Lilly.

"He wants to remove his Dark Mark, he needs a parselmouth to do it," replied Harry.

"If he doesn't apologize for how he has treated you then I want to hear about it," said Lilly.

"Yes Mom," replied Harry.

Hermione and Harry finished breakfast and went to his study, Harry took out a book on parselmouth spell creation by Salazar Slytherin, at 10:00 Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sinasta, Professor Snape, and the Snape's three children came to the manor, Dobby escorted them up to the study. "Professor Dumbledore how are you?" asked Harry.

"Excellent my boy, how are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Just fine, how about if the kids go to the Library I believe that Hermione's younger brother and sister are there?" Asked Harry.

"That would be nice," replied Snape.

"Dobby take the children to the library make sure that my parents or Hermione's parents are there if not come report to me," Harry ordered.

After the children left they got down to business. "Ok I want to see your work Professor," said Harry.

Dumbledore produced a piece of parchment, Harry laughed out loud, "I am sorry professor, but you used a human spell to get the words right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, why?"

"It gave you the parselmouth killing curse," Harry copied the work, and then waved his wand hissing, a piece of parchment appeared with completely different words. "Could I see a memory of the spell used to place the mark?" asked Harry.

"Why?" asked Snape.

"To check my work,"

"Very well," Severus said, he pulled a memory from his head and placed it into Harry's pensive. Forty five minutes later Harry came out, he looked pale, Hermione put an arm around him.

"I did not need to see the entire ritual, is it the same for everyone? Did Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Peter go through that?" Harry asked.

"Yes," replied Severus.

"Would you like to have that memory oblivated?" asked Harry.

"It's too deep, can't happen," replied Severus.

"Ok, well the work I did is correct, is this a ritual or just a spell?" asked Harry.

"It is a ritual I have the potion with me," Severus said.

"Very well lets do this then," Harry said, Severus took out a flask of potion smeared some on his mark and then drank the rest, Harry began hissing, it took him five minutes to get through the incantation and he repeated it three times. Fifteen minutes later there was a flash and the mark was gone, Professor Dumbledore checked him with several charms.

"Severus my boy you are curse free," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Mr. Black," Severus stood up.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" asked Hermione.

"No than…" Severus was cur off by his wife, "Yes thank you that would be lovely, Severus what did we discuss before we came here?"

"I am sorry for the way I have treated you in the past, I hope you can forgive me, and I look forward to having you in my NEWT level class," Professor Snape's voice was flat. He didn't want to say it.

"Thank you professor Snape, I believe my mother wants to have a word with you, at lunch," Harry smirked when Snape flinched.

The group went to the library found the Snape children the boy Kevin, and the oldest girl Melissa were in a heated discussion with Matt.

"Your dad is a vampire!" said Matt.

"Is not," said Melissa.

"Is too," said Matt.

"Is not," said Kevin.

"Is too," said Matt

"Is not," said Melissa.

"I can't help it if you can not see the truth your dad is a blood sucking vampire, I know the truth hurts but…" Matt didn't get to finish.

"MATTHEW JOHN, DO NOT LISTEN TO THAT MORON WEASLEY!" yelled Samantha.

"I like her, I hope she makes Ravenclaw so I can give her points," said Snape.

"We talked about this dear," said Professor Sinasta.

Snape flinched again, "Yes dear, there is no reason to hold a grudge against an entire house, I will endeavor to be more fair."

"Amy you seem to have him under your thumb," Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

"Whipped" Sirius coughed, he had come out from the stacks.

"Sirius we have talked about this! Severus is my friend, you will be nice even if he is half of the dynamic duo that sold James and I to Voldemort, Severus it has been years, by the way," Lilly walked up to him and kneed him in the groin, "That was for treating my son the way you did for all those years," she punched him in the nose, "And that is for telling Voldemort about the prophecy," and then when he was on the ground she kicked him in the ribs. "That is for you calling me a mudblood fifth year," She pulled her wand preformed three quick healing spells, "And if we have to repeat this conversation, I will not heal you."

The whole time Sirius was laughing, Lilly gave him a knee to the groin for good measure. "Sirius don't laugh like a hyena, it is unbecoming, however, so is being a male screamer so I guess I will just have to put up with it!" Lilly lead them towards Lunch.

"Mom I did not need to know about dad's vocal habits in bed," said Harry.

"Hermione is he a screamer too?" asked Lilly.

Hermione blushed, "No," and the she mumbled, "I am."

"She didn't need to know that honey, for that matter neither did the headmaster, our potions master, and our former astronomy professor," Harry said.

"Oh god, oops!" Hermione blushed.

After that Hermione was pretty quiet, they had a quiet lunch, "Did I hear Samantha mention Weasley?" asked Snape.

"Yes, Ronald, and his arranged wife got here while you were in your meeting, the rest will be here later tonight, around dinner time," said Lilly.

"Why isn't he at the burrow?" asked Snape.

"No ward stones, plus she is a rich one, the burrow did not meet her high standards," said Sirius.

"What on earth is she going to do? The Wesley's don't have that kind of money," said Snape.

"You're right, but her parents had a house in England, and she got a huge dowry when she came over here, apparently the Weasley family is one of the four founding members of the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and according to the girl, so were the Blacks, we are the equivalent of Slytherins, the Wesley's are the equivalent, of Gryffindor," said Sirius.

"Oh yes, my son sent me her transcripts, Elizabeth Stanley, bright student, brave, she fought a forest troll once," said Albus.

"Oh a forest troll, how impressive, that beats my best," sneered Hermione.

"Yes she spent three weeks recovering from the wounds, she has not however defeated a basilisk, nor has she faced down a dragon, mountain troll, sphinx, mermen, or a werewolf, she has never dueled a Dark Lord, or a Death Eater, never fear Hermione I am sure as far as dueling goes you can beat her," chuckled Albus. "By the way nice sneer, do you have the scowl and glare down as well?"

Hermione scowled and then glared at the headmaster, "Well would it be possible to see Miss Stanley or I should say Mrs. Weasley before I go," Harry and Hermione who were down with lunch showed the Headmaster to the room that Ron and Elizabeth were staying in, Harry knocked on the door, and walked in, where, Lilly and Sirius, Harry and Hermione had suites, Ron just had one large room and a bathroom, to his relief he and Elizabeth were fully dressed and sitting on the couch talking, "Headmaster Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizenagmot, Supreme Mugwamp, Grand Sorcerer, Illustrious Warlock, High Mage," Harry said.

"Thank you High Mage Black, oh and your Order of Merlin ceremony is on the first, I believe you will get second class," said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean High Mage Black?" asked Ron.

"High Mages have done damage to a Dark Lord, Harry has technically been a high mage since he was a first year, Illustrious Warlock refers to a defeater of a Dark Lord, and Grand Sorcerer refers to some one who has warded or is responsible for the wards of a great building. But I digress, Mrs. Weasley it is a pleasure to meet you everything is in order for your transfer to Hogwarts there will a be a letter for you, do you have a career picked out? The Auror service require basic training before the school year, by the way Mr. Weasley what are you going to do I know for a fact you failed Potions and Transfiguration, which leads me to another point your Prefectship has been revoked, it will probably go to Mr. Black," Dumbledore waited for an answer.

"Professional Quidditch, what is Black going to do," Ron said with an attitude, Harry glared at Ron, "I have already completed basic training with the SAS," said Harry.

"I plan on managing a family business, after graduating," said Elizabeth.

"Very Good," said Dumbledore.

Harry, Hermione, and Dumbledore walked out, "I forgot to tell you both these next two years will be career oriented, Moody is counting your training as basic training, it is a change, the English Auror Service is recruiting heavy, you two, and possibly Mr. Malfoy are the only recruits for the SAS, Mr. Malfoy had a change of heart and he was shipped off to basic training, now that his father is dead he will be moving in here at the end of July, Mr. Macmillan, Mr. Finch-Fletchery, and Miss Turpin are joining the English Auror Service, Mr. Finnegan is going to become a barkeeper, and Miss Brown is looking into divination as a career, sixth and seventh years will be wearing the uniform of there chosen profession, and will take classes in there special topics, Mr. Finnegan is for instance taking mixolgy 101 with Aberforth that hurts me to say it," Dumbledore said.

"This sounds great sir," said Harry.

"Oh and you and I will be getting together, we have some items we need to find and dispose of," said Dumbledore.

"Are you looking for a locket?" asked Harry.

"Yes," responded Dumbledore.

Harry went and got the locket his dad has found, "That's it, Harry will you do the honors _Avada Kedevra _will take care of it," said Dumbledore.

"_AVADA KEDEVRA_" Harry cried. There was a piercing scream, when it was over there was a gasp from Elizabeth, she yelled stupefy, Harry put up a shield, she came with conjured ropes, Harry banished them and conjured ropes of his own, she tried to block them but they wrapped her up. "Elizabeth, the professor told me to do that if your wondering where I learned to do that I learned from a book, and was taught by the Scottish Auror Service. Now there is nothing wrong with using an unforgivable, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Voldemort, Yaxly, Nott, they have all felt an unforgivable at my hands. There are many Death Eaters that will never hurt another soul because I stopped them, now if I let you up will you try to cross wands with me again?" Harry asked.

"No, I will not," responded Elizabeth.

"Good girl, next time I will not take it easy on you," Harry said, he turned his back and began walking away, Elizabeth felt like testing Harry she didn't know why she did it but she cast a pain inducing hex at Harry, he felt it coming and flicked his wand, at this point Lilly, Sirius, Snape, and Sinasta were all watching, Elizabeth blocked the spell, Harry began flicking his wand, twirling, it even a slash or two, then whole game changed however when she launched a powerful reducto at Harry, Harry responded with, _Imperio_, Elizabeth heard Harry's voice in her head, "GIVE UP, I USED THIS SPELL, BUT I AM A TRAINED AUROR, THE FIRST LETHAL CURSE YOU USE MY OPERATIONAL ORDERS ARE TO SWITCH TO CRUCIO, DO YOU WANT TO END UP WRITHING IN PAIN? NOW PUT YOUR WAND DOWN, STEP BACK, AND I WILL REMOVE THE CURSE," Harry screamed in her head, she did as she was told.

Harry removed the curse, _accio wand_, he gave the wand to Sirius, "Remember what I said Elizabeth, next time I will not hesitate."

Sirius looked at Hermione, "He used an unforgivable to communicated didn't he?"

"I need to go talk to him," Hermione said, she rushed of after Harry.

When Hermione had left, Sirius walked over to Elizabeth, " Do not mess with Harry he will not put up with it, he has had an awful day, he had to relive the memory of one of the darkest rituals ever created, would you like to watch a virgin muggle be raped, and then tortured to death?" Sirius asked.

"What kind of ritual is that?" asked Elizabeth.

"The one to get the Dark Mark," said Sirius.

"Oh, sorry," Elizabeth went back to Ron.

--

Hermione found Harry in their suite on the couch she walked over and sat on his lap, putting her arm around his neck she said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I saw the ritual that is required to take the mark, The first thing they do is get a young muggle, the one Severus had was maybe 13, next the one to be marked uses imperio to get her to give him a blow job, then the one to be marked uses crucio on her, until she can not fight, and then the one to be marked rapes her, as soon as he penetrates he cuts her arm and uses the blood in a potion, he goes until he ejaculates, and then when he is done, someone else has a go, when they are down, the one to be marked uses dark spells to take her apart piece by piece, when she is almost dead, he uses Avada Kedevra, and kill her, The mark is drawn on with that potion, and then Voldemort spells it. It was horrible," said Harry.

Hermione hugged him tight, "Oh baby I am sorry that you had to see that."

"It's alright, then that bitch attacks me, and well I don't know I just snapped a little."

"It's ok, we will just sit here and relax," Hermione said she snuggled into Harry.

They sat there for ten minutes when they heard, "OHHHH ROOOONNN THAT'S IT FASTERRRR OHH OHH OH GOD! THAT'S RIGHT BABY, IT'S NOT THE SIZE OF THE TOOL IT'S HOW YOUUU USE ITTTT! YOURR THE BESTT, OH OHH OHH, MMMMHHHMMM THAT'S THE SPOT OHH GOOOODDD!!"

"Do I sound like that?" Hermione asked.

"No, first you don't have a problem with the size of the tool, and second, you're loud, but it's mostly moans, and oh, you don't have to encourage like that," said Harry, "Plus we know soundproofing wards, so she will never hear us."

"True…" she was interrupted by, "AGAIN! OH SWEET BABY JESUS THIS IS SWEEETTTT!! OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHH, OHH, OHH, OOHHH, OOOHHHH, AHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHH, OHH, OHH, OOHHH, OOOHHHH, AHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHH, OHH, OHH, OOHHH, OOOHHHH, AHH, THAT'S RIGHT BABY KEEP GOING!!" It went on like this for fifteen minutes.

Hermione five minutes in had silenced the door, "Ok we need to teach them those wards," she said.

"I agree, because we are going to live next to them all year, we cannot have that," Harry and Hermione spent most of the day just snuggling on the couch, Dinner was uneventful, although Ron and Elizabeth did not make an appearance, that night Harry and Hermione put up their soundproofing wards and had a little fun.

--

The next couple of weeks went slowly, Harry and Hermione read, studied, and dueled, finally on July 27 their OWL results came. Harry read his out loud at the breakfast table, "OWL Testing Results for Harry James Black, Transfiguration written O, practical O, Charms written, O, practical O, Defense Against the Dark Arts, written O, practical O, Potions written E, practical E, Herbology written E, practical E, Care of Magical Creatures written O, practical O, Astronomy A, History D, Divination D, MAKE UPS: Runes O, Arthimancy O, Mr. Black you got 15 OWLs, your Defense Against the Dark Arts score was the highest ever recorded on the OWL examination, as with previous O+ marks you are exempted from the NEWT and may write your mastery if you would like." Hermione read her scores off, "OWL Testing Results for Hermione Jane (Granger) Black, Transfiguration written O, practical O, Charms written, O, practical O, Defense Against the Dark Arts, written O, practical E, Potions written O, practical O, Herbology written O, practical O, Care of Magical Creatures written O, practical O, Astronomy O, History O, Runes O, Arthimancy O, Muggle Studies O+. Mrs. Black you got 18 OWLs, your Muggle Studies score was the highest ever recorded on the OWL examination, as with previous O+ marks you are exempted from the NEWT and may write your mastery if you would like.

"Ronald how many did you get?" demanded Molly Weasley.

"Six," Ron mumbled.

"What did you score in?" she asked.

"Charms both, COMC both, DADA both, oh and I got A's on everything except potions, history, transfiguration, divination and astronomy. It does say because I got the lowest score in the history of the exams Professor Binns has been fired," said Ron.

"You're the one?" asked Sirius.

"What was his score?" asked Molly.

"Negative 12," replied Sirius .

"Impossible, you get 20 points for spelling your name right," said Arthur.

"He spelled it wrong, it took them 12 minutes to determine whose it was they took a point a minute, Binns didn't know who was in his class," said Sirius.

"RONALD WEASLEY I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO SPELL YOUR NAME! WELL YOUR NOT MY PROBLEM NOW, ELIZABETH GOOD LUCK, oh and dear you really need to learn a soundproofing ward, I am afraid that I don't know one, ask Hermione or Lilly perhaps they have a book you could borrow, or perhaps, Arthur, Harry, or Sirius could teach Ron, although I am not sure if I should trust him to learn any thing, HE CAN'T EVEN SPELL HIS OWN NAME RIGHT! IT HAS NEVER BEEN CHANGED, Harry why did you get a D in that subject?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I had my vision and passed out in that exam," Harry said.

"Divination what happened there?" asked Lilly.

"I made up everything I ever did in that class," said Harry,

"Death, misery, destruction, fights?" asked Sirius.

"Yep," replied Harry.

"ANOTHER THING RONALD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH POTIONS?" demanded Molly.

"Well, I never liked that subject,"

"YOU GOT A T!"

"I drew pictures on the exam paper," Ron explained.

"What happened in transfiguration?" asked Molly.

"Um I was tired, Seamus got some firewhiskey and we were really drunk, I was all hung over and well I got a D in the subject what do you want woman?" asked Ron.

"YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF THEY DON'T KICK YOU OUT OF GRYFFINDOR, SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT FRED AND GEORGE BUT THEY HAD A PLAN, AND A MYSTERY INVESTOR WHAT HAVE YOU GOT?" demanded Molly.

"QUIDDITCH!" yelled Ron.

"He's your problem now Elizabeth, good luck," said Molly.

It was Lunch time when the next owls arrived these were for Harry and Hermione, they carried packages that had been shrunk and lightened, when they enlarged them they found SAS Uniforms, Harry had the Red of First Directorate, the Gray of Third, and the Black of Fourth, He could be an auror, an interrogator, or a beast hunter, looking at the books in the box he had books for Dueling, Beast Hunting, Interrogation, DADA, COMC, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Warding. Dueling, Beast Hunting, Interrogation, and Warding only met once a week, Potions, Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration met three times a week, and COMC met twice a week. Hermione had the same classes except instead of interrogation she had healing.

There was a note from Moody.

Recruit Black,

Congratulations on making it into the SAS early training program, please report to Lieutenant Shacklebolt on the 2nd for Orders and Physical Training, he will also provide additional training as needed. Your Orders from command are as follow, report to Platform 9 ¾ Kings Cross London, Ride the Hogwarts Express, you and Recruit Black are responsible security on the train. Upon Entering the castle you are to keep an ear out, and are ordered to stand down. Follow any and all lawful orders given by LT. Shacklebolt. The Castle is Scottish Territory and will be held at all costs, Unforgivables are authorized,

Moody

Follow Dir. 5 orders.

"What's all this?" Ron asked?

"Uniforms, and Books for the year, as well as orders," said Hermione.

"Why does Harry have gray, black and red, and you have red, white, and black?" asked Ron

"Red is for the Aurors, gray for the Interrogators, black for the Beast Hunters, white for the Field Healers," explained Hermione.

"Why is Harry Interrogator material?" asked Ron.

"You do not want to know," said Hermione.

"Yes I do," said Ron.

"Crucio," Harry didn't have a wand in his hand, he didn't do the spell, that one word explained everything to Ron. He paled and ran from the room, "You would think that marriage would have made him happier, maybe a little less jealous."

"Well while we were kind of forced into our marriage, we love each other, He never even met his bride before they got married, I guess he's not happy," said Hermione shrugging.

"Yeah but he takes it out on us maybe it has to do with his scores?" asked Harry.

"Could be but he has no one to blame but himself," said Hermione

On the Twenty eighth Draco finally moved in, he was in good shape, he was in a good mood, he had found out about Harry an Hermione's marriage, and their training, he and Harry had a friendly duel, as did he and Hermione, of course a SAS friendly duel consists of three spells, a stunner, a disarming charm, and the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione's unforgivables were getting better, of course the SAS had an anti-Cruciatus potion that worked wonders for short exposures Lilly had brewed a batch when they had started dueling.

"Ha Malfoy I always knew First was too slow," Harry sent a basic stunning hex at him, non-verbally of course.

Malfoy retaliated with a disarming charm.

Harry, responded in kind.

Malfoy used a stunner, he had been trained not to taunt his opponent.

Harry decided it was time for an escalation he attacked with the flame whip Albus Dumbledore was famous for. That was like Avada Kedevra in this duel it changed things, Crucio became the order of the day, the duel went on until Harry landed a crucio. "Bloody Fucking Hell that hurts more than anything I have ever experienced in my life." said Draco.

"I have experienced a lot of pain, it makes my curse stronger then most," said Harry.

Malfoy downed some potion, and after a quick duel with Hermione they went and had lunch. Ron couldn't help but cause trouble. "Hey Mom, what do you think about someone who uses an unforgivable?" he asked.

"They are evil!" Molly replied.

:Did you know that Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy were trading crucios all morning, and that Harry used imperio on Elizabeth?" asked Ron.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU DIDN'T" she shrieked.

"I did, and Ron in the words of a great man why don't you make like a tree and grow the fuck up, oh and Mrs. Weasley my last name is Black," said Harry.

"HARRY JAMES…" Molly was cut off, Lilly had heard the first outburst and got Sirius, Harry not wanting to put up with Mrs. Weasley's rant stunned her, Ron, and Elizabeth, Hermione preformed a memory charm and they woke them up again. They had no memory of the events of earlier. The rest of the day passed pretty well, eventually though everyone turned in for the night.

It was 2 am and Harry and Hermione were sleeping soundly, down the hall Draco was adjusting well, Lilly and Sirius were snuggled together, and all the Weasleys were asleep in their beds, except for the newest Weasley couple, Ron and Elizabeth were wandering around, by the light of a wand they made there way into the library, if you fail your OWLs and are going to be a Quidditch player it is never a good idea to sneak around in a house full of aurors, The alarm wards went off, Harry and Hermione were the first in the hallway, Hermione was wearing her low cut silk Gryffindor nightie, Harry was wearing pajama pants, Sirius was wearing sleeping robes, they matched his wedding robes, he had a Santa type hat made of the same purple and green material, Lilly was wearing a Gryffindor bathrobe, but the best of all was Draco he as in pink silk pokers that had little red hearts on them, "Well whoever it is will probably laugh themselves to death before we get the chance to interrogate them," said Harry.

Draco was staring Hermione, "School robes hide a lot."

"Look at my wife like that again, I will remove your eyes," snarled Harry.

The five made their way toward the library. Sirius turned the ward alarm off. "See someone turned the alarm off, and you were worried about being caught, Ron said to Elizabeth, Harry looked in the library, Sirius had moved a dueling dummy into the corner so as they were reading they could practice a curse, Harry, Hermione and Draco counted down, _AVADA KEDEVRA_,_ CRUCIO_,_ AVADA KEDEVRA_, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT," yelled Elizabeth.

"WE SURRENDER!" she screamed, they had not expected unforgivables to be thrown around. When Harry, Hermione, and Draco entered they were on the floor hands out faces down.

"Jesus Ron if your going to be sneaking around the least you could do is put some clothes on," Harry said, he was in a thong, Lilly and Sirius had been chuckling when the three had made their grand entrance, now they were falling down laughing.

"RON HAS A MAN THONG!," Sirius pulled a wizarding camera off of the mantle and snapped a few pictures. "The twins will shell out some galleons for these!" Sirius was having way too much fun.

"See I told you that this was a bad idea, a man thong indeed, all the fashion you said, none of them sleep in one, in fact why couldn't I dress like Harry, Draco or Sirius?" asked Ron.

"Leave Draco out of this, I think he may bat for the other team, if Harry and Sirius can get their wives to sleep with them dressed like that then so be it, but you will be fashionable when we retire, or you will sleep on the couch!" Hermione snorted.

"Harry I just want to let you know if you ever buy a thong for yourself you will sleep on the couch until it has been destroyed, only one person in this relationship wears thongs and that's me," Hermione laughed,

"Ok honey, hey listen we only have one more thing we have to do," _accio veritaserum_ Harry thought. He flicked his wand and both Ron and Elizabeth were bound and their mouths were open, Harry put three drops of the potion on each of their tongues, Hermione and Lilly took Elizabeth, Sirius and Harry took Ron, "Ron why were in the library?"

"I was looking for a book on advanced dueling, Elizabeth was here for a book on warding so she could make a soundproofing ward," said Ron.

"Do you support Lord Voldemort?" asked Sirius

"No,"

"Why were you looking for a book on advanced dueling?" Harry asked.

"The ferret, you and Hermione are more or less aurors I am being left behind, I want to learn to duel like you do," said Ron.

"Why are you wearing a thong?" asked Sirius.

"Elizabeth sets the rules, if I want to see her naked then I have to wear a thong to bed, if I want a hand job I have to give her a back rub, if I want a blow job I have to go down on her, if I want sex, then I have to wait on her hand and foot, she rewards me when I am a good boy, she told me if I get straight O's this year she will arrange a threesome!" said Ron.

"Sirius do you have anymore questions?" asked Harry.

"Who is this threesome with?" asked Sirius.

"Myself, Elizabeth, and a girl of her choosing, I made sure that it was two witches, I don't swing both ways," said Ron.

"I'm done," said Sirius.

"Ron you may go back to your room," said Harry.

"Lizzy I love you," and Ron went back to his room.

"I did not apply the antidote," said Harry.

--

Hermione and Lilly were not on the same level as Harry and Sirius when it came to interrogations, but veritaserum makes up for a lot, "Elizabeth what were you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"A book on wards, so I could soundproof our room, Ron is useless when it comes to most magic," she said.

"Do you support Lord Voldemort?" asked Lilly.

"No,"

"What was Ron looking for?" asked Hermione.

"A book on advanced dueling, and a book on enlarging certain features of him self, he kept saying something about a wall of shame," Elizabeth said.

"Lizzy I love you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you love Ron?" asked Lilly.

"No, I like him, but it is not love yet," said Elizabeth.

"Ok Elizabeth you can go back to your room, we are talk about this later," said Lilly. Harry and Hermione went back to their room and reinforced the soundproofing wards, and worked off a little energy before falling back asleep.

While Harry and Hermione were working off the energy Sirius and Lilly were talking, "Ron is on the all of shame, apparently he was looking for a book to help him out in that department," Lilly said.

"You're kidding right?" Sirius asked.

"No apparently the Wall of Fame and the Wall of Shame are going strong, which reminds me I have to ask Hermione about it," said Lilly.

They fell asleep shortly after that, Breakfast the next morning was an interesting affair, first the entire Weasley Family, well almost the whole family was there, Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, Ron, Elizabeth, Molly and Arthur. "Hello Ginny haven't seen you around yet," said Hermione.

"I've been taking my meals in my room, because I cannot stand sitting at the same table with a man stealing mudblood whore, but my parents made me come out this morning," said Ginny.

"Ginevra we talked about this, Harry would have been a perfect match for you, but he has chosen someone else, therefore you need to move on, he was not your boyfriend, he never showed any interest in you, get over you stupid crush!" Snarled Arthur at his daughter.

"Arthur dear, it is hard for her, I promised her she could have her prince charming, and now she sees that some slag can waltz in and steal that away from her," Molly said staring at Hermione, then turning to Ginny, "I am sorry I failed you, I should have told you to take a more direct approach, I should have told you to give him a hand job ages ago, you would Mrs. Black right now instead of that too bit slag."

Harry was going to speak up and then Hermione went on the offensive, "Hey Molly here's an idea how about you shut the fuck up before I take a page out of Colonel Moody's book how was life as a Weasel?"

"Moody didn't?" Draco said, Harry nodded, "Oh I am definitely going to ask for a book about that for my birthday!"

Draco's face fell, "I don't have anyone to ask for things for my birthday anymore."

"What are you talking about, You have two cousins and their wives," said Sirius.

"Yeah but I have been awful to Harry in the past, and well Hermione I have been the worst anyone could be, I have called her awful things," said Draco.

"She needs a new friend and you two will be in the same classes this year, plus you just heard the young slag talking, If that Knockturn Alley quality wannabe whore can be a former friend you certainly can be a friend!" said Sirius,

"Yeah mate, don't worry, I have welcomed Ron back after he has stabbed me in the back more often then I care to count, Hell he has even thought I was the next Dark Lord more then once, yet have I crucio'd him for his idiocy yet? No, so relax, we just need to get to the new Draco, and we have to dump the Whore across the table there, and then we can get to know one another, I believe that Ron's Wife won't go near the burrow so they will be sticking around, yet I really do want to get to know you more," said Harry.

"DON'T CALL ME A WHORE!" yelled Ginny.

"Yeah don't call my sister a whore, and another thing don't make fun of my wife," snarled Ron.

"Oh sorry did I say that out loud?" sneered Harry.

"Look Dumbledore said I had to let the Weasleys stay here this summer, he did not say that I had to have you at every meal, so I will open the west wing, it has it's own dining room, you will live like the Grangers," said Sirius.

"I think that, that would be for the best!" said Molly

Harry, Hermione and Draco spent the day getting to know one another again, they would be spending all of next year training together. Everyone else spent the day moving the Weasleys into the west wing, Hermione was glad that Ginny was going be in another part of the house, she was still insecure in her relationship with Harry.


End file.
